Au coeur de la nuit
by DarkRose33
Summary: Et si Drago Malefoy avait rempli sa mission ? Et si, pendant la bataille, les Mangemorts avaient fait une prisonnière, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait livré à son désormais plus fidèle serviteur ? Et si elle s'appelait Hermione Granger ? AU fin T6
1. Prologue : Le froid de la pierre

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_There is a road, no simple highway,  
between the dawn and the dark of night,  
and if you go, no one may follow,  
that path is for your steps alone._

- Jerry Garcia

**Prologue - Le froid de la pierre**

Elle hurlait, hurlait de tout son être, comme si sa voix pouvait couvrir les rugissements de la douleur insoutenable qui la transperçait de part en part. Depuis combien de temps ? Quelques secondes ? Une minute ? Des heures ? Il lui semblait que sa souffrance n'avait ni début ni fin, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la mort l'achève. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta, et Hermione resta prostrée sur le sol de pierre glacial, haletante, l'esprit vide, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, les membres tremblants et la gorge douloureuse. Elle tourna la tête avec effort pour porter ses yeux sur son tortionnaire qui, l'observant avec froideur du siège où il était assis, avait enfin abaissé sa baguette. A l'instant où elle croisa son regard, elle le sentit pénétrer son esprit pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait été amenée devant lui, et affaiblie comme elle l'était par la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle n'eut plus la force de l'en empêcher. Elle vit passer devant ses yeux souvenir après souvenir, information précieuse après information précieuse, regrettant amèrement de lui communiquer ainsi tant de données utiles. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, elle sut qu'il savait tout : que Harry cherchait les Horcruxes, que Slughorn l'avait trahi, que certains étaient déjà détruits. Les yeux de Seigneur des Ténèbres brillaient de rage à ces révélations, et levant sa baguette avec fureur, il cria de nouveau :

- _Endoloris_ !

Les cris de souffrance d'Hermione brisèrent une fois de plus le silence et elle s'effondra à terre, se tordant de douleur tandis qu'il évacuait toute sa rage dans le sortilège d'une puissance rare. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle entendit sa voix glaciale encore chargée de colère résonner dans la pièce froide.

- Drago !

Des pas se firent entendre, à la fois rapides et mesurés. Quelqu'un se rapprochait de Voldemort, et lorsqu'il prit la parole, Hermione reconnut sa voix immédiatement.

- Oui, maître, dit l'ancien préfet de Serpentard sur un ton respectueux.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Débarrasse-m'en, ordonna Voldemort. J'aurais pu la tuer, mais je sais que mes Mangemorts apprécieraient de l'avoir en pâture.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione tandis que le jeune homme répondait :

- Votre générosité est sans égale, maître.

De nouveaux bruits de pas retentirent sur le sol de pierre, auxquelles s'ajoutèrent bientôt quelques autres qui s'approchaient d'Hermione. Elle se sentit soulevée brutalement par les épaules et poussée sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la pièce. De sa vision encore trouble, elle eut à peine le temps de voir le pilier qui s'approchait d'elle à grande vitesse. Elle ressentit une douleur aiguë sur la tempe et tout devint noir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Début d'un cauchemar

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 1 - Début d'un cauchemar  
**

Hermione reprenait peu à peu conscience. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle ne sentait pas son corps, et tout était noir. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais ne parvint pas à distinguer grand chose, et l'effort déclencha une douleur fulgurante dans son crâne. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que reste de son corps commençait à revenir douloureusement à la vie. Il lui semblait que chaque parcelle de sa peau était meurtrie et endolorie, et elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer exactement dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que son esprit s'éclaircisse peu à peu, et que ses sens redeviennent fonctionnels. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était étendue sur un sol de pierre, dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un cachot.

La mémoire lui revenait. L'invasion des Mangemorts à Poudlard, la bataille, la défaite... Elle ne savait même pas ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Et elle... Prisonnière. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Voldemort n'avait plus besoin d'elle, alors... Elle s'attendait au pire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, à la fois de froid et d'angoisse, et au prix d'un effort héroïque, elle essaya de se redresser. Bouger d'abord ses bras, puis ses jambes, résister à la douleur, bouger encore, encore, reprendre petit à petit une posture plus stable. Ses bras lui semblèrent horriblement faibles quand elle s'appuya dessus pour redresser son torse, mais elle parvint finalement à se retrouver en position assise.

Elle poussa un soupir. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver. La mort n'était pas loin certainement... Mais son cerveau étrangement vide refusait d'y penser.

Combien de temps avait passé ? Une heure ? Deux ? Dix ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Entre-temps, elle avait réussi à se lever, et même à marcher un peu dans sa petite cellule. Il y avait une fenêtre avec des barreaux de métal, mais elle ne donnait que sur un couloir obscur, et la seule clarté dans la pièce provenait du rai de lumière qui passait sous la porte solidement verrouillée, encastrée dans le mur opposé. Hermione se remettait petit à petit du choc physique et mental, et recommençait à être active, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait déjà élaboré des dizaines de théories sur la raison de sa présence ici, et sur l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait. Qu'y avait-il derrière la porte ? En appuyant son oreille dessus, elle n'avait pas entendu grand-chose, mais avait eu plus de résultats au niveau du sol, là où un petit espace laissait passer la lumière. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que de bruits de pas sourds et d'échos de voix éloignés. La lumière était peut-être allumée, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait personne. Quant au couloir derrière la fenêtre, il y régnait un silence de mort. Son estomac la lançait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, et elle avait la gorge horriblement sèche. Comptaient-ils la laisser mourir de faim et de soif ? Elle se perdait en spéculations, mais aucune ne semblait plus plausible que les autres.

Hermione était en train d'arpenter une fois de plus la petite pièce quand soudain des bruits se firent entendre. Elle entendait des voix, qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, et bientôt, un bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant entrer un torrent de lumière qui aveugla la jeune fille. Se protégeant les yeux du bras, elle recula instinctivement contre le mur, tandis que plusieurs silhouettes se profilaient en contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tiens, Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'est réveillée !"

Hermione reconnaissait la voix au timbre rauque qui éclata de rire à ses propres paroles, apparemment désopilantes à ses yeux. De nouvelles voix se joignirent à la sienne, et il sembla à la jeune fille qu'elle en reconnaissait d'autres. Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, ils devaient être une demi-douzaine, et se rapprochèrent d'elle.

"Elle a l'air moins sûre d'elle, maintenant, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Bientôt, elle ne sera plus en état de lever le doigt !"

"Oui, enfin sauf si on décide de la faire durer longtemps..."

De nouveaux rires résonnèrent. Les yeux d'Hermione s'habituaient peu à peu à la lumière, et elle se rendait compte que l'extérieur n'était pas aussi éclairé qu'il lui avait semblé au premier abord. Elle ne pouvait pas bien le voir de là où elle était, mais il semblait que c'étaient des boules de feu en suspension dans l'air qui produisaient la lumière. Elle dévisagea les Mangemorts qui se tenaient face à elle, et ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'ils étaient presque tous des élèves de Poudlard qui y avaient étudié en même temps qu'elle. Probablement avaient-ils laissé tomber leurs études pour aller grossir les rangs de Lord Voldemort : Zabini, Montague, Crabbe, Goyle... Il la regardaient maintenant d'un air supérieur et satisfait, avec une lueur tout sauf rassurante dans les yeux.

Hermione se sentait horriblement impuissante et vulnérable. Ils étaient six, grands, en forme et bien nourris, une baguette magique à la main chacun, tandis qu'elle était faible, affamée et désarmée. Et leurs paroles menaçantes donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Soudain, Montague l'attrapa violemment par le poignet et tira dessus, lui arrachant un cri de couleur.

"Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !" lança-t-il avec mépris avant de lui cracher au visage.

Ce geste déclencha aussitôt les ricanements approbateurs des autres, tandis que Crabbe envoyait Hermione s'écraser contre le mur d'un geste de sa baguette magique. Il marmonna une formule et elle sentit soudain une main invisible qui serrait son cou tout en la plaquant contre la pierre froide.

"Voilà ce qui arrive à la vermine de ton genre. Vous méritez tous de disparaître de la surface de la terre !"

L'étreinte se resserrait et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Bientôt, il l'étranglait complètement, et elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir... Jusqu'à ce que la pression se libère soudainement. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que c'était Goyle qui avait tiré le bras de Crabbe en arrière, l'empêchant de l'achever.

"Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu vas pas la tuer comme ça, sinon on ne pourra plus s'amuser avec elle !"

Crabbe se dégagea de l'emprise de son camarade et gronda :

"Moi je ne touche pas à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Si vous voulez vous souiller avec son impureté..."

Malgré tout, il resta à une petite distance des autres et continua de les observer, tandis qu'ils resserraient leur cercle autour d'Hermione. La jeune fille, qui avait suivi la conversation, commençait à pressentir ce qu'ils lui réservaient, et la panique s'emparait d'elle. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre et en chacun elle voyait la même chose : cruauté, lubricité, et convoitise. Zabini l'attrapa soudain par la taille et la colla de force contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une douceur artificielle tandis que de l'autre, il tordait douloureusement le bras d'Hermione derrière son dos. Elle mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais il donna une torsion supplémentaire et elle ne put plus se retenir de gémir, à la grande satisfaction de ses tortionnaires.

"Quelque chose de ne va pas, ma jolie petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est l'impureté de ton sang qui te fait mal ?" susurra Zabini à son oreille sans lâcher son bras.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux d'Hermione, qui craignait qu'il ne finisse par lui déboîter les articulations s'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt. La main qui caressait ses cheveux glissa le long de sa joue puis descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, où elle saisit l'un de ses seins, sous les regards salaces des autres Mangemorts.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit en direction de la porte.

"Qui vous a permis d'entrer ici ?"

Hermione reconnut immédiatement l'auteur de cette phrase, et elle put le confirmer quand Zabini la lâcha soudainement, s'écartant d'elle et lui permettant de voir celui qui venait d'entrer. Hermione serra son bras contre elle, soulagée qu'il soit encore fonctionnel, et tourna son regard dans la même direction que les Mangemorts, qui avaient instantanément perdu leur sourire.

"C'est à moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a donnée," déclara sèchement le jeune homme. "Et tant que je ne vous y aurai pas autorisés, vous n'aurez aucun droit sur elle, suis-je bien clair ?"

Les autres acquiescèrent à contre-cœur, tandis que celui qui agissait comme leur chef s'avançait vers Hermione, un indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres.

"Quel plaisir de te revoir," dit sarcastiquement Drago Malefoy.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'antre du dragon

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 2 - L'antre du dragon  
**

Hermione soutint le regard couleur cendre du jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Que de choses avaient changé, depuis la dernière fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés ! Entre-temps, il y avait eu l'invasion des Mangemorts, la bataille en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la retraite des assaillants qui criaient que tout était fini… Et puis elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait sûrement reçu un sort par derrière, alors que les effets des quelques gouttes de Felix Felicis qu'elle avait avalées tiraient à leur fin, car elle s'était réveillée aux pieds de Voldemort, pour une séance de torture qui avait semblé sans fin. Et maintenant elle était là… Dans cette cellule, prisonnière, face à celui qui peu de temps auparavant était un simple camarade de classe, mais qui maintenant avait sans nul doute pouvoir de vie et mort sur elle. Et lui, comment était-il arrivé ici ? Comment était-il soudainement devenu si important, si bien placé parmi les serviteurs du Lord ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là à Poudlard ? Autant de questions dont elle ignorait les réponses, et les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy étaient insondables.

"J'espère que ces crétins ne t'ont pas trop malmenée, Granger," reprit-il sur le même ton sarcastique. "Ils n'ont aucune idée de la valeur des choses, et sont incapables de comprendre que même les Sang-de-Bourbe peuvent être plus utiles en un morceau qu'en plusieurs."

Hermione encaissa l'insulte, si fréquemment entendue qu'elle en devenait presque anodine, et enregistra aussi la remarque quelque peu intrigante sur sa potentielle utilité. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Etait-ce simplement les mêmes idées malsaines que les autres, ou y avait-il autre chose derrière ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle garderait sa dignité aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle répliqua avec une pointe d'irone :

"Quel compliment flatteur, Malefoy !"

Elle fut surprise par le timbre de sa propre voix, rauque et faible, avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces paroles. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ? Même si elle tentait de garder la tête haute, quelques mots avaient suffi à laisser transparaître tout son épuisement et sa faiblesse. Malefoy parut lui aussi s'en rendre compte, car il esquissa un nouveau sourire, puis tourna la tête en direction de la porte.

"Gowny !" appela-t-il avec autorité.

Un "pop !" sonore se fit entendre et un vieil elfe de maison à la peau fripée apparut à l'entrée du cachot. Il semblait si vieux qu'Hermione avait du mal à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle, et lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il boitait légèrement.

"Emmène cette jeune fille dans ma suite privée," ordonna le jeune homme à l'elfe. "Tu la conduiras à la chambre bleue, tu lui apporteras à boire, et tu t'assureras qu'elle prenne un bain. Je veux qu'elle soit prête à l'heure du dîner."

"Oui, maître," répondit l'elfe d'une voix aiguë en s'inclinant très bas devant Malefoy.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'elfe posa sa main sur le genou d'Hermione et transplana avec elle.

***

La chambre bleue portait bien son nom. Tout, de la moquette qui adoucissait la dureté du sol de pierre aux rideaux masquant les barreaux des fenêtres, était dans les nuances azur à bleu nuit. C'était une chambre relativement grande, bien qu'en traversant la "suite privée" comme Malefoy l'appelait, Hermione avait pu en apercevoir de bien plus vastes derrière les portes entrebâillées. Toutes semblaient vides, et le silence était tel qu'elle aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Vraisemblablement, cet endroit était un ancien donjon, réaménagé en lieu de résidence. L'ensemble était décoré avec un indéniable goût pour le luxe, et les tableaux accrochés aux murs représentaient apparemment d'anciens membres de la famille Malefoy. Au-dessus du lit deux places qui trônait au centre de la chambre se trouvait un cadre pour l'instant déserté par son occupant, représentant un fauteuil de bois ouvragé installé devant des tentures aux couleurs sombres.

"Qu'est-ce que Gowny peut servir à boire à Mademoiselle ?"

La voix aiguë de l'elfe, qui de plus en plus semblait à Hermione être un femelle, tira la jeune fille de ses observations.

"Oh, euh… de l'eau me ferait très plaisir, s'il vous plaît," répondit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour lui parler avec gentillesse.

Elle était outrée que l'elfe soit encore forcée de travailler à un âge si avancé. Celle-ci, cependant, ne sembla pas le prendre très bien, et eut un spasme nerveux lorsque Hermione la vouvoya. Elle se contenta malgré tout de s'incliner en disant : "Bien, mademoiselle", puis disparut dans un nouveau bruit sonore.

Restée seule, Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec hésitation. Quelle était cette chambre ? Pourquoi l'avait-on amenée ici ? Quels étaient donc les plans de Malefoy à son égard ? Les ordres qu'il avait donnés à Gowny l'avaient beaucoup surprise. La chambre, un bain, dîner ? Et maintenant cet endroit luxueux ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Elle ressentit soudain une douleur aiguë à la tempe, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle réfléchissait trop, et cela ne servait qu'à l'épuiser encore plus, puisque de toute façon elle ne pouvait avoir de réponses à ses questions. Son regard se porta sur le lit. Il semblait bien moelleux et confortable, et elle se sentait si fatiguée ! Pouvait-elle s'y allonger ? Elle hésita un instant, mais ne put pas se retenir bien longtemps. Se laissant tomber toute habillée sur le matelas, elle savoura avec délices le lit le plus confortable qu'elle avait eu depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie.

***

"Réveillez-vous, mademoiselle !"

Sortant peu à peu des brumes du sommeil, Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur le visage recouvert de rides de l'elfe de maison, Gowny.

"Il est temps de prendre un bain, mademoiselle. Maître Malefoy vous attend dans moins d'une heure," couina-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Elle s'était presque attendue à se retrouver dans son dortoir, à Poudlard, et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve… Mais son bras encore endolori du traitement que Zabini lui avait fait subir lui aurait vite prouvé le contraire, si le décor dans les tons bleutés de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'avait pas suffi. Sur la table de chevet était posé un pichet d'eau fraîche et un grand verre, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assoiffée. Elle se versa un verre d'eau et le vida d'une traite, puis en prit encore un deuxième, et un troisième.

Sa soif un peu étanchée, elle finit par se lever du lit et suivit Gowny dans la salle de bains qui communiquait directement avec la chambre. Tout comme cette dernière, elle était décorée de bleu de différentes nuances, et en son centre trônait une baignoire ronde d'environ deux mètres de diamètre. L'elfe de maison fit apparaître sur une chaise des serviettes moelleuses et différents accessoires de bain, puis ouvrit les robinets qui, probablement animés par la magie, remplirent la baignoire en quelques secondes.

"Est-ce que mademoiselle a besoin d'autre chose ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Puis, Hermione ayant répondu par la négative, elle annonça qu'elle reviendrait dans trente minutes et transplana.

Encore ébahie par tout ce luxe et ce confort, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de se débarrasser de ses vêtements poisseux et en mauvais état, et de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Elle était juste à la bonne température, remarqua-t-elle en s'immergeant sous la couche de mousse parfumée qui semblait se former d'elle-même. D'ailleurs, cela sentait la lavande, ce qu'elle utilisait toujours elle-même ! Nul doute que la magie était derrière tout cela. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Malefoy lui offrait tout ceci, ni ce qu'il projeter de lui demander en échange, mais à l'instant précis elle se sentait si bien qu'elle décida de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et savourer ce bain délicieux.

Après un long moment passé à se débarrasser de sa crasse et à se détendre parmi les bulles odorantes, elle se souvint que l'elfe de maison allait bientôt revenir et jugea plus prudent de mettre fin à son bain. Sortant à regret de l'eau chaude, elle s'enroula dans l'une des serviettes puis se pencha pour déboucher la baignoire, faisant ainsi évacuer l'eau. Tandis qu'elle cherchait le mécanisme actionnant la bonde, elle entendit des pas en provenance de la chambre, probablement Gowny qui revenait. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et Hermione se retourna pour dire :

"Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la…"

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et se redressa vivement, reculant de quelques pas vers le mur. Devant elle se tenait Malefoy, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres, et ses yeux parcourant son corps sans la moindre retenue.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rendezvous avec le destin

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Un grand merci à Dauphin Noire, ma merveilleuse bêta-reader, pour la correction de ce chapitre !  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 3 - Rendez-vous avec le destin  
**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" s'écria Hermione en resserrant sa serviette autour d'elle.

"Aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis chez moi, Granger ?" interrogea Drago qui semblait hautement amusé par son embarras.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais, pour une fois, aucune repartie cinglante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Evidemment, il était chez lui. Et elle, elle était sa prisonnière dans ce qui ressemblait peut-être à une prison dorée, mais qui n'en était pas moins une prison. Elle était en position de faiblesse : il avait tous les pouvoirs. Et apparemment, il comptait bien en profiter.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, Malefoy eut un petit rire et lança d'une voix méprisante :

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ton corps ne m'intéresse nullement. Ma position me permet de trouver bien mieux que toi et ton sang impur. Tu ne me crois quand même pas aussi désespéré que ces quelques rustres qui t'auraient achevée en moins d'une journée si je les avais laissés faire ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse. Comme elle détestait se sentir impuissante ainsi ! Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir sa baguette magique à la main et pouvoir lui fermer le clapet. Même si de toute façon, cela aurait été bien imprudent dans cet endroit sûrement plein de Mangemorts…

"J'ai fait livrer quelques tenues de chez Madame Guipure, Gowny ne devrait pas tarder à les apporter," reprit Drago d'un ton plus sec à présent. "Sois prête dans quinze minutes, je détesterais que tu me fasses attendre."

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus en sa direction. Après son départ, Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il était bien parti, puis elle poussa la porte de communication et déboucha dans la chambre bleue. Au même moment, deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte, et la voix aiguë de la vieille elfe de maison se fit entendre.

"Vos robes, mademoiselle."

"Tu peux entrer, merci," répondit Hermione.

Elle avait décidé de ne plus la vouvoyer puisque cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle continuerait à lui parler aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait. L'elfe poussa la porte et entra, une pile de boîtes qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille en hauteur, dans les bras. Horrifiée de la voir peiner ainsi, Hermione s'empressa de lui prendre sa charge des mains, et l'elfe, avec un léger regard désapprobateur, quitta rapidement la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et posa les boîtes devant elle. Il y en avait six, toutes portant la marque de Madame Guipure, et une autre plus petite qui semblait de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. Curieuse de voir ce qu'elles contenaient, elle souleva le couvercle de la première. Elle renfermait une robe de sorcière à la coupe moderne, faite d'un tissu rouge sombre, soyeux et probablement coûteux, brodée par endroits de perles qui scintillaient de façon irréelle. Ebahie, Hermione la sortit de la boîte pour la regarder en entier. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une robe de soirée, mais elle n'avait rien à voir non plus avec ce que portaient Ginny ou Madame Weasley tous les jours. La deuxième boîte contenait une seconde robe tout aussi recherchée que la première, mais celle-ci dans les tons de mauve. Ayant peine à en croire ses yeux, Hermione ouvrit les sept boîtes les unes après les autres, découvrant avec étonnement ce que Drago avait commandé pour elle. Les chaussures étaient des escarpins noirs au talon peu élevé, à l'allure assez confortables pour être portés tous les jours tout en était suffisamment élégants pour des occasions plus spéciales. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Se donner la peine de dépenser autant pour elle alors qu'il la méprisait avec tant d'ardeur ! Quels étaient donc ses plans ?

Tout revenait toujours à cette question, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps de la retourner plus longtemps dans sa tête. Il lui restait très peu de temps avant son "rendez-vous", et malgré sa fierté naturelle, elle ne tenait pas à mettre Malefoy en colère. Elle sélectionna une des robes les plus simples, noire, sans manches et décolletée en V, qui épousait les formes de sa taille, et s'évasait vers le bas dans un mélange de textures qui ne pouvaient être l'œuvre d'un couturier Moldu. La dernière boîte de chez Madame Guipure contenait, en plus d'une robe, un petit paquet dans lequel elle découvrit diverses pièces de lingerie, dont certaines la firent rougir rien qu'à l'idée de les porter. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de bains, cependant, ses anciens habits avaient disparu : elle fut donc contrainte de piocher parmi les sous-vêtements qui lui étaient offerts. Tous n'étaient heureusement pas aussi embarrassants les uns que les autres. Elle préféra ne pas se demander qui les avait choisis pour elle.

Après s'être séchée les cheveux avec une des serviettes apportées par Gowny – serviettes probablement magiques d'ailleurs, car l'eau semblait s'évaporer en quelques secondes – elle s'habilla rapidement et chaussa les escarpins, constatant avec surprise que tout était parfaitement à sa taille. Puis, elle trouva une brosse dans un tiroir et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée vu leur détermination à boucler dans tous les sens.

Des coups retentirent de nouveau à la porte, et Gowny couina :

"Il est l'heure, mademoiselle !"

"J'arrive !" dit Hermione précipitamment en donnant un dernier coup de brosse dans sa tignasse.

Oh, pensa-t-elle, et puis de toute façon, qu'importait si sa coiffure n'en était pas une ? Voilà qu'elle se comportait comme si elle allait à une soirée, alors qu'elle ne faisait que se plier aux ordres de son geôlier. Elle posa la brosse sur la table et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. L'elfe jeta un regard scrutateur à sa tenue, mais s'abstint de commentaires et la guida à travers les couloirs. Le chemin fut court, et un tournant et quelques pièces plus loin, Gowny frappa à une porte à l'allure imposante sur laquelle il était gravé avec de l'argent, des inscriptions runiques. Machinalement, Hermione se mit à essayer de les traduire, mais avant qu'elle ait fini de déchiffrer le troisième mot, la voix de Malefoy provenant de l'intérieur leur ordonna d'entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione resta un instant sur le seuil, dévorant la pièce des yeux. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à un tel spectacle. Cela semblait être une salle à manger, certes, mais elle était incroyablement grande. Une immense table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir au moins vingt personnes se dressait en son milieu, et le long des murs s'étalaient des collections d'objets anciens ou précieux. Il y avait là des vitrines, des étagères et des tables remplies de bibelots et d'antiquités divers, tous probablement au fort potentiel magique. Un grand lustre de cristal pendait du toit, et des petites boules de feu en suspension dans l'air, semblables à celles qu'elle avait aperçues de sa cellule, jetaient une lumière dorée sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Drago était assis à une chaise au milieu de la table, faisant face à la porte, mais les couverts n'étaient pas encore mis.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ?" lança-t-il à Hermione. "C'est la première fois que tu vois une vraie salle à manger ?"

Il insista sur le mot "vraie", et Hermione sortit immédiatement de sa contemplation.

"Bien sûr que non," rétorqua-t-elle, "par contre, c'est la première fois que je vois une salle à manger de parvenu !"

Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le regard de Drago se fit noir, et il se leva de sa chaise, tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche. Pointant l'objet vers Hermione, il dit d'une voix menaçante :

"Ne t'avise pas d'oublier qui gouverne, ici. J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi, certes, mais tu ne m'es pas non plus indispensable. Si tu me donnes ne serait-ce qu'une seule raison d'être insatisfait de toi, tu retourneras immédiatement croupir dans ta cellule, et tu peux être sûre que tes amis de tout à l'heure se feront un plaisir de t'ôter à tout jamais l'envie de décevoir un Malefoy. Suis-je bien clair ?"

Hermione avait pâli, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir sa peur. Elle soutint le regard du jeune homme sans ciller et répliqua :

"On ne peut plus clair."

"Bien," dit Malefoy.

Il abaissa sa baguette et se rassit, l'air un peu plus détendu. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était censée faire exactement, Hermione se dit qu'elle devrait quand même s'avancer vers la table, ce qu'elle fit, tout en laissant discrètement échapper un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de la chaise faisant face à celle de Drago, Gowny la tira en arrière, et elle en déduisit que c'était sa place. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Malefoy renvoya l'elfe d'un mot et la porte de la pièce se referma, les laissant seuls.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Pacte avec le diable

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. __Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Dauphin Noire, que je remercie du fond du coeur !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 4 - Pacte avec le diable  
**

"Je vois que Madame Guipure a suivi mes recommandations," fit remarquer Malefoy en observant la robe d'Hermione. "Par contre, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, tu a l'air de t'être fait attaquer par un Scroutt à Pétard."

Hermione se retint de répliquer, ayant encore en mémoire ses menaces d'il y a un instant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard sombre. Il ne sembla cependant pas le remarquer, occupé à regarder le menu qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

"Nous allons prendre une salade de persil et de moelle osseuse rôtie, puis du pigeon au céleri-rave," décida-t-il.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une assiette apparut devant chacun d'eux, contenant ce qui semblait être l'entrée commandée par Drago. Des couverts argentés et des verres de cristal firent également leur apparition sur la table. Le maître des lieux prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de le remplir instantanément d'un liquide rouge sombre. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, il reposa la coupe qui semblait aussi pleine que si elle venait juste d'être remplie, et commença à manger.

Incertaine, Hermione regardait son assiette avec une certaine méfiance. Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle et ordonna :

"Mange. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis vingt-quatre heures et j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme."

Elle croisa son regard un instant avant qu'il ne le reporte sur sa salade. A voir la façon dont il mangeait, cela semblait bon. Hermione finit par saisir sa fourchette et prendre une bouchée de ce mets qui lui était inconnu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : c'était vraiment délicieux. Elle prit une bouchée de plus, puis une autre, et ne s'arrêta finalement que quand l'assiette fut complètement vide. Il avait raison : elle mourait littéralement de faim.

Elle surprit le regard narquois de Drago posé sur elle, et elle se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle avait mangé tellement vite ! Lui en était à peine à la moitié de son assiette. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaires et finit tranquillement son entrée. Les assiettes vides furent ensuite remplacées par de nouvelles, contenant un autre plat qu'Hermione n'avait jamais goûté. Cette fois cependant, elle n'hésita pas longtemps et commença à manger avec appétit, prenant malgré tout soin de ne pas avoir l'air trop vorace. Après le plat principal, le menu réapparut et Drago commanda le dessert, une sorte de sorbet au goût aussi raffiné que le reste de repas. Lorsque le dîner s'acheva, quelque temps plus tard, Hermione se sentait bien moins affamée, et l'esprit plus clair et plus lucide qu'auparavant. Malefoy reposa ses couverts dans un tintement discret et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, observant celle qui lui faisait face en silence.

Hermione attendit un moment que cet examen silencieux s'achève, mais bientôt, n'y tenant plus, elle prit la parole, oubliant la prudence qu'elle avait adoptée depuis le début de la soirée.

"Que veux-tu de moi, Malefoy ?"

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, mais ne daigna pas lui répondre. A la place, il reprit son verre et avala quelques gorgées de son contenu qui avait entre-temps changé de couleur, puis le reposa et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Finalement, alors qu'Hermione se demandait s'il répondrait jamais, il prit la parole :

"Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe," prononça-t-il d'une voix dure. "Tu es d'une race inférieure et impure dont l'existence même est un affront à la communauté sorcière. Tu n'as aucune valeur humaine, aucun droit autre que celui de m'obéir."

Hermione se retenait à grand peine de lui lancer son verre à la tête pour faire taire cette arrogance insupportable. Toutefois, Drago continuait de parler sans sembler se soucier de ses sentiments. Une petite nuance satisfaite s'était glissée dans sa voix, comme s'il avait perçu dans l'expression d'Hermione l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait d'être traitée de la sorte sans pouvoir réagir.

"Tout ceci, ce sont des faits indéniables, et rien ne pourrait me faire les oublier," continua-t-il. "Cependant, il y a d'autres faits qu'il me faut aussi prendre en compte. Aussi incroyable que ce soit, tu es aussi une personne brillante et douée, capable de bien plus que la plupart des imbéciles que j'ai sous mes ordres. Tu peux faire des choses que des sorciers plus âgés que toi n'ont jamais pu faire, et tu as une intelligence et une perspicacité rares. Cela fait de toi quelqu'un d'extrêmement utile pour quelqu'un qui a de l'influence et du pouvoir. Quelqu'un comme moi."

Hermione ne perdait pas Malefoy des yeux tandis qu'il prononçait son petit discours, et des dizaines de questions à la fois lui venaient à l'esprit. Des gens sous ses ordres, du pouvoir, de l'influence… Un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans qui n'avait même pas achevé ses études ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il parlait toujours cependant, et elle continua de l'écouter, espérant trouver dans ses paroles quelques réponses.

"Je suis quelqu'un d'important à présent. J'accomplis des tâches délicates dont le résultat ne peut être laissé au hasard et j'ai besoin de personnes fiables à mon service. Si seulement tu n'étais pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu serais la candidate idéale. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es pour l'instant la seule personne valable que j'aie sous la main, je vais donc devoir m'en contenter. Quelle chance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'offre une occasion non méritée d'échapper à une mort probablement atroce…"

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec une délectation visible, et Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Voilà enfin ce qu'il attendait d'elle, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait tirée des griffes de ses acolytes pour la placer dans cette prison dorée qui l'étonnait tant. Il voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui. Et donc par extension, qu'elle travaille pour Voldemort. Voldemort ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à accomplir des actes atroces, elle ne pouvait pas causer la mort de ceux qui lui étaient chers…

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Elle se surprenait elle-même par son audace, et tandis que ses yeux se plantaient dans ceux de Drago, elle vit ses pupilles se rétrécir et la colère s'y refléter.

"Endoloris !"

Hermione se perdit dans un hurlement de douleur. Il ne maintint pas le sort longtemps, et la libéra au bout d'une poignée de secondes. Elle était tombée à terre, à côté de sa chaise qui s'était renversée, et elle se releva en tremblant légèrement, le souffle court. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux de son tortionnaire et elle y lut une satisfaction malsaine. Il avait changé, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard était mesquin, désagréable, égoïste, et bien plus encore, mais de là à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables ? Non, elle ne l'en avait pas cru capable.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé quand il prit la parole, sa voix calme mais tranchante.

"Tu ne sembles pas avoir bien compris les règles du jeu. Tu n'es pas en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit. En fait, ton choix est très simple : tu vas soit m'obéir et faire absolument tout ce que je te demanderai, soit souffrir d'une mort lente et immensément plus douloureuse que ce que tu viens de ressentir."

"Pourquoi ne me mets-tu pas sous Imperius ?" souffla Hermione avec rancœur, s'appuyant encore sur la table pour pallier à la faiblesse temporaire de ses jambes.

Ce qu'il lui demandait de faire était trop cruel. Comment pouvait-elle accepter ? Mais comment pouvait-elle refuser ? Elle était courageuse, certes, mais elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une martyre.

"Parce que ça serait trop simple, voyons," répliqua Malefoy comme si c'était une évidence. "De plus, il me faudrait beaucoup trop d'effort pour te maintenir en permanence sous l'emprise du sort, et je serais obligé de constamment te dicter ta conduite. Or, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu continues de penser par toi-même, d'avoir des idées et de prendre des décisions. C'est d'un esprit libre que j'ai besoin, pas d'une marionnette."

Hermione redressa la chaise et y prit place. Fermant les yeux, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, retournant son dilemme dans son esprit encore et encore. C'était une torture mentale, un horrible cas de conscience.

"ALORS ?" tonna soudain Drago, la faisant sursauter. "Tu crois que j'ai toute la nuit ?"

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, une flamme soudainement allumée en elle. Etait-ce de la folie ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais la réponse fusa d'elle-même.

"Je refuse."

Pour la première fois, le jeune Malefoy sembla perdre le contrôle de lui-même, laissant transparaître ses émotions sans pouvoir les cacher. Envolé, le masque de hauteur et de mépris ! C'était un choc et un effarement extrêmes qui se lisaient maintenant sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il était certain d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait et voir ses plans échouer ainsi lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

"Tu en es sûre Granger ?" lança-t-il avec une sécheresse à présent doublée de méfiance.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle aurait dû être effrayée, tétanisée, mais les émotions semblaient l'avoir fuie pour un temps, et elle se sentait comme anesthésiée, comme si ce n'était pas à elle que ceci arrivait. Malefoy replongea dans le silence, et elle pouvait le voir se calmer petit à petit. Il n'acceptait pas son refus, et cherchait visiblement un moyen de la faire revenir sur sa décision. Mais Hermione était déterminée : elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Soudain, un fin sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce petit changement n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Avait-il trouvé une solution ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle eut bientôt la réponse.

"Bien Granger. Tu vas retourner dans ta cellule, où j'annoncerai à mes hommes qu'ils peuvent disposer de toi comme bon leur semble. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire une descente chez tes parents avec quelques-uns de mes amis et nous les emmènerons assister à ta mort."

"Non, pas mes parents !" s'écria Hermione en bondissant vivement en avant, paniquée.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

"Mais si Granger, je ne leur refuserai quand même pas de voir une dernière fois leur petite fille adorée ! Je trouverai ensuite une façon amusante de les faire mourir à leur tour…"

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient remplis de larmes. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Avec une amertume extrême, elle comprit qu'il avait fini par l'emporter. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait à présent. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

"C'est bon, tu as gagné. J'accepte," lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Drago Malefoy eut un petit rire.

"Bonne petite fille, tu deviens enfin raisonnable," dit-il avec un air faussement protecteur. "Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer les termes du contrat !"


	6. Chapitre 5 : Gravé dans la chair

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. __Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par Dauphin Noire, mon irremplaçable bêta-reader !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 5 - Gravé dans la chair  
**

Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait de tout son être. A cet instant, aucun châtiment ne lui semblait suffisant pour assouvir sa colère. Elle désirait le voir croupir au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Hermione arpentait sa chambre de long en large, n'ayant aucun autre moyen d'évacuer sa colère. Elle aurait aimé briser le miroir, déchirer les rideaux, renverser la table, et qu'importait si c'était sa propre chambre : rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de détruire la propriété de Drago Malefoy. Mais cela lui était impossible. Oh, elle avait essayé, et pas qu'un peu. Mais à chaque fois sa main s'immobilisait dans l'espace et il lui était impossible de compléter son mouvement. Elle pouvait malgré tout forcer, et lutter contre la barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'agir, mais alors une douleur intense naissait dans son avant-bras, l'obligeant à renoncer.

Son bras. Elle l'éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux et contempla avec dégoût la marque qui y était désormais gravée. Ce n'était pas la marque des ténèbres, non, bien que le procédé y ressemble étrangement. Il s'agissait d'un « M » noir stylisé, situé à mi-chemin entre le creux de son coude et son poignet, autour duquel la peau rougie témoignait de son application récente. M pour Malefoy. Hermione donna un coup de poing rageur dans l'oreiller de son lit et s'y laissa tomber, à bout de forces. Jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait, jamais.

Son esprit vogua vers la soirée qui venait de s'achever, tous ses souvenirs repassant dans son esprit tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait été obligée d'accepter ce qu'il lui proposait, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et maintenant, elle était liée à lui à jamais.

***

"Quel contrat ?" avait-elle interrogé avec étonnement.

"Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me fier à ta parole, Granger ?" avait-il répliqué sans se départir de son détestable air triomphant. "Les Gryffondor ont le sang chaud, ils sont émotionnels et irréfléchis. On ne peut absolument pas leur faire confiance."

La hargne grondait en Hermione. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il avait fini par la vaincre, qu'elle était obligée de se plier à sa volonté. Elle se souciait bien peu de sa sécurité désormais, après tout que pouvait-il lui faire ? Il l'avait déjà menacée du pire. Rien d'autre ne pouvait l'atteindre.

"Parce qu'on peut faire confiance aux Serpentard peut-être ? Ces vipères sans scrupules qui ne se soucient que de leurs intérêts personnels ?" avait-elle craché avec rancœur.

A sa surprise, il n'avait pas semblé s'émouvoir de cette démonstration d'insubordination, et il avait répondu tranquillement :

"Sans doute. Au moins avec eux on sait à quoi s'attendre."

Remarquant la surprise qui se lisait dans ses yeux, il avait ajouté avec nonchalance :

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu ne pourras plus te permettre ce genre d'insolence. Profite bien de ta liberté tant que tu le peux encore."

Sa liberté ? Que voulait-il dire ? N'était-elle pas déjà prisonnière, à sa merci ? Et puis il avait parlé de contrat… Une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, une idée effrayante.

"Tu comptes me faire faire le serment inviolable ?"

Il avait paru amusé par cette suggestion.

"Je dois dire que ça aurait eu ses attraits, mais je n'aime pas ce genre de sortilèges irréversibles qui peuvent tuer leur objet dans un moment d'inadvertance. C'est beaucoup trop hasardeux pour moi, je préfère les choses que je contrôle. Non, ce sera quelque chose d'un peu différent."

Le sourire malin qui passa un instant sur ses lèvres n'avait pas échappé à Hermione, qui sentait son estomac se serrer d'angoisse. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne connaissait aucune sorte de contrat magique qui pouvait remplacer un serment inviolable sans avoir ses inconvénients… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de magie noire.

Drago, entre-temps, avait fait appel à son elfe de maison qui s'était empressée de faire disparaître de la table les derniers restes du repas.

"Viens plus près, Granger," avait-il ordonné ensuite.

Pleine d'appréhension mais n'osant pas désobéir, elle avait contourné la table en tâchant de garder la tête haute et l'air le plus digne possible. Il l'avait fait asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui, et avait tourné la sienne pour lui faire face. Puis il avait saisi son poignet gauche et l'avait tiré vers lui, sa baguette magique dans l'autre main.

"Désormais, Hermione Granger, tu travailleras pour moi. Tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai et tu ne feras rien de ce que je t'interdirai. Tu me serviras du mieux de tes capacités et tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour servir mes intérêts. Tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir, et tu ne feras rien qui puisse me porter préjudice. Ce pacte durera aussi longtemps que je le désirerai, ou jusqu'à ce que je meure. Acceptes-tu de t'y soumettre ?"

Hermione était restée un instant muette tandis que la baguette magique lançait par intermittence de petites étincelles blanches, comme si elle s'impatientait. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà accepté, elle ferait tout ce qu'il demanderait d'elle. Mais en entendre les implications énumérées ainsi lui donnait des frissons dans le dos quand elle se rendait compte de ce à quoi elle était en train de s'engager.

"Acceptes-tu de t'y soumettre ?" avait-il répété d'une voix plus forte où se mêlait une nuance menaçante.

"Je… oui, j'accepte," avait-elle finalement réussi à balbutier.

Sans un mot de plus, Malefoy avait appuyé la pointe de sa baguette sur son avant-bras, et Hermione avait crié de douleur tandis qu'il maintenait fermement son emprise sur elle, sa baguette magique brûlant sa peau. Il avait fini par la lâcher après une trentaine de secondes, et elle avait hâtivement ramené son bras contre elle, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" avait-elle soufflé en regardant son avant-bras avec stupéfaction.

Une brûlure d'environ trois centimètres de diamètre y était visible, la blessure s'étant apparemment étendue tout autour de l'endroit où la pointe de la baguette s'était posée. Malgré la chair rougie et tuméfiée, elle pouvait apercevoir les contours encore flous d'un symbole noir gravé sur sa peau.

"C'est ma marque, Granger," avait-il répondu calmement, apparemment peu ému par ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver.

"Comme la marque des Ténèbres ?"

Etait-elle devenue membre des Mangemorts ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, jamais Drago n'aurait eu le pouvoir de le faire lui-même… Mais alors quoi ?

Il avait souri.

"Intelligente, comme toujours. Disons que c'est le même principe. Ce sont tous les deux des pactes d'asservissement. La brûlure s'en ira vite, et la marque s'estompera peu à peu. Mais si tu essaies de me désobéir, elle réapparaîtra et te brûlera la chair pour te rappeler qui est ton maître. Moi seul ai le pouvoir de l'enlever… ce que je n'ai aucune intention de faire pour l'instant, comme tu t'en doutes."

Elle le regardait sans mot dire tandis qu'il donnait ses explications. Il ne semblait pas mentir, et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il lui avait alors ordonné de regagner sa chambre et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Hermione s'était aperçue que son corps obéissait de lui même et la guidait hors de la pièce sans même qu'elle le veuille. Pourtant, elle avait encore des questions, elle voulait savoir. Elle avait tenté de s'arrêter, de se retourner, et elle avait serré les dents tandis que la brûlure sur son avant-bras redoublait d'intensité. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Sous le regard satisfait de Malefoy, elle avait quitté la pièce et avait regagné sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle dans un mélange de colère et d'impuissance.

***

Hermione poussa un soupir et essuya ses larmes. Son bras était toujours douloureux, mais comme il l'avait dit, la brûlure semblait guérir vite. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, pour être d'attaque le lendemain et pouvoir faire face à ce qu'il exigerait d'elle. Elle se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Il n'y avait pas de pyjama ou de chemise de nuit parmi les habits qu'elle avait reçus, elle se contenta donc de dormir en sous-vêtements. Les couvertures étaient bien chaudes et le matelas moelleux. Après s'être retournée plusieurs fois sur son oreiller, étreinte par une angoisse diffuse, le sommeil finit par avoir raison d'elle.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Réalité

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Merci à Dauphin Noire pour la correction de ce chapitre, et bonne lecture à tous !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 6 - Réalité**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le jour s'était déjà levé et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés. Elle se leva et alla les écarter, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on pouvait voir de la fenêtre. Elle fut un peu déçue. Derrière les barreaux métalliques était visible un ciel bleu typique des plus beaux jours de l'été, et quand elle se penchait, elle pouvait apercevoir une plaine apparemment à l'état sauvage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Au loin sur la droite, des collines étaient vaguement visibles, mais elles étaient pratiquement en dehors de son champ de vision. Tout ceci ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'indices sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, à part le fait qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune habitation à proximité.

Elle frissonna légèrement. Elle était encore à demi nue, et outre le fait qu'il faisait plutôt frais dans l'édifice de pierre, elle ne tenait pas à être de nouveau surprise par Malefoy dans une posture embarrassante. Il avait beau affirmer ne pas s'intéresser à elle, ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre des risques. Au moment où elle récupérait sa robe de la veille sur la chaise où elle l'avait posée, elle entendit une voix s'élever dans la pièce.

- Ces hommes, aucun esprit pratique. Il aurait pu penser à vous donner une robe de chambre.

Elle sursauta et plaqua la robe devant elle, se retournant vivement. Il n'y avait personne. Un instant confuse, elle entendit ensuite un toussotement venant du mur et elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du tableau au-dessus du lit, dans lequel son occupante était revenue pendant la nuit.

- B-Bonjour, dit-elle prise de court.

- Bonjour, répondit le portrait d'une voix assez hautaine.

C'était une femme assez jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, mais l'expression assez dure et sévère de son visage pouvait faire croire qu'elle en avait dix ou vingt de plus. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte visiblement opulente et portait sur sa tête une coiffe ressemblant vaguement à un chapeau de sorcière, bien qu'Hermione n'en ait jamais vu de ce style. Il s'agissait probablement d'une mode d'une autre époque.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, ajouta-t-elle, se demandant comment on était censé se comporter avec un portrait dont on partageait en quelque sorte la chambre.

- Je le sais, jeune fille, répliqua la sorcière. Il y a assez de tableaux dans ce donjon – bien peu digne de la résidence de mon arrière-petit-neveu, soit dit en passant, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'en convaincre – il y a bien assez de tableaux, donc, pour que les nouvelles circulent en peu de temps. Quant à vous, je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je m'appelle Dorea Black Potter. La raison de ma présence ici est, je dois dire, bien étrange. Mon frère aîné, Pollux Black, eut l'idée saugrenue de se marier très jeune à cette séductrice qui lui tourna vite la tête, et le pauvre ne vécut même pas assez longtemps pour voir grandir son dernier-né, Cygnus, qui…

Cette partie de la généalogie de la dame n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour Hermione. Sans doute était-elle liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à la mère de Malefoy, ce qui expliquait sa présence ici. Par contre, un autre nom avait attiré son attention, et elle coupa sans ménagement la parole à la dénommée Dorea, qui semblait bien bavarde d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez dit Potter ?

Elle interrompit le flot de ses paroles, apparemment surprise, sans cependant se départir de son expression hautaine.

- Bien évidemment, vous n'écoutez donc pas ?

Hermione choisit de ne pas tenir compte de la sécheresse de son ton.

- Est-ce que vous avez un lien de parenté avec Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

La sorcière plissa un instant les yeux, semblant réfléchir, puis marmonna plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice :

- Oui, il me semble bien… Harry Potter, c'est bien ainsi que s'appelle le petit-fils du frère de Charlus ? Non pas que je l'aie connu, bien évidemment, j'ai à peine eu le temps de connaître son père, que je n'ai vu qu'une fois il me semble, mais je pense bien que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit… Oh, mais cela me revient, Cliodhna m'en parlait justement l'autre jour dans le tableau que nous partageons à Gringotts ! C'est lui qui a épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe, une honte ! D'ailleurs quand je l'ai dit à Charlus, il en était tout retourné ! Mais son frère, évidemment, n'a jamais eu aucune notion des convenances, je parie qu'il ne s'en serait pas soucié, s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour le voir bien sûr…

Hermione cessa d'écouter, réalisant qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. Elle était d'un autre temps, et ne savait probablement pas grand-chose de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans le monde des sorciers, ou alors elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était à la fois désagréable et intarissable, cela devait être pénible de vivre avec elle. C'était peut-être pour cela que Malefoy avait relégué son portrait dans une pièce qu'il n'utilisait pas… En tout cas, à sa place, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, sa robe toujours à la main, tandis que Dorea ruminait toujours ses histoires de famille sans sembler se lasser. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le silence qui tomba soudain lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement, et elle entreprit de faire sa toilette du matin. Ses soucis de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire, assombrissant son humeur. Elle examina son bras, qui n'était presque plus rouge à présent. Le « M » noir qui y était gravé était bien visible, même s'il semblait un peu moins exacerbé que la veille, et elle se souvint que Malefoy avait dit qu'il s'estomperait. Malefoy. Ses poings se serrèrent quand elle se remémora l'air satisfait qui s'était affiché sur son visage lorsque, le soir précédent, elle avait été forcée de lui obéir. Elle détestait savoir qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était bien le cas. Que lui demanderait-il de faire maintenant ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à deviner quel genre de travail il exigerait d'elle. Quoi que ce soit, cependant, il lui restait le maigre espoir qu'elle en découvrirait peut-être un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait à l'heure actuelle, et surtout sur ce qui s'était produit depuis l'autre nuit. Etait-elle la seule prisonnière ? Elle n'avait vu personne d'autre, et elle espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Et maintenant que Voldemort savait pour les Horcruxes, les choses étaient devenues extrêmement dangereuses pour Harry et Dumbledore, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus l'avantage de la surprise, au contraire : c'était lui qui l'avait.

Elle détestait ne pas savoir, et elle se consumait d'inquiétude à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver – ou qui était peut-être déjà arrivé. Elle enfila sa robe, se coiffa sommairement, et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain quand elle entendit une porte claquer.

- GRANGER !

C'était la voix de Malefoy. Inquiète, elle poussa la porte de communication et passa dans la chambre. Le jeune homme se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'air visiblement agité. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se précipita vers elle, la saisit par le bras et l'assit sans ménagement sur le lit encore défait. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui s'était à peine aperçue que la voix de Dorea Black s'était tue. Malefoy jeta un œil vers la porte de la chambre qui était toujours ouverte, et la referma d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique. Puis il reporta son regard sur Hermione.

- Tu vas me raconter exactement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vu dans ton esprit il y a deux nuits, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Ce qu'il a…

- Oui, Granger, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il t'a torturée et a usé de la Legilimancie pour pénétrer ton esprit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais ça l'a mis dans une colère noire, et…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

- Alors, _qu'est-ce que c'était_ ? reprit-il.

Le ton était sans réplique, et Hermione sentait que la marque sur son avant-bras commençait à la picoter comme si elle s'impatientait. Alors elle lui dit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle lui parla de ce que Dumbledore avait passé l'année à faire, de ses théories sur les Horcruxes, de tout ce que Harry et lui avaient découvert. Elle dut à un moment prendre le temps d'expliquer ce qu'était un Horcruxe, car Malefoy ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et elle le vit esquisser une grimace quand elle parla de déchirer son âme en deux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, l'envie de pleurer lui revenait avec de plus en plus de force, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas le laisser voir tandis que son inquiétude du sort de ses amis lui revenait à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il resta silencieux un moment, semblant digérer ce qu'elle lui avait dit, puis à sa surprise, il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle.

- Il y en a donc déjà deux de détruits ?

Elle hocha la tête. Pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il donc tant que cela ? Elle comprenait que les intérêts de Voldemort lui tiennent à cœur, mais si celui-ci n'avait pas jugé utile de l'en informer, pourquoi vouloir savoir à tout prix ? Son visage était cependant toujours d'une noirceur inquiétante, et elle n'osa pas poser la question.

- Il n'y en aura pas d'autre, dit-il finalement.

- Tu n'en sais rien, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer. Peut-être que Dumbledore en a déjà trouvé de nouveaux.

Malgré la situation précaire, elle voulait croire que tout n'était pas perdu. Le directeur de Poudlard était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et elle ne perdait pas espoir. N'était-il pas allé avec Harry à la recherche d'un troisième Horcruxe deux jours auparavant ? Il était capable de vaincre Voldemort malgré tout. Malefoy, cependant, se tourna vers elle, avec une expression vaguement proche de la pitié.

- Dumbledore est mort, Granger.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis laissa échapper, incrédule :

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

Il eut un sourire narquois, un de ces sourires qu'elle haïssait tant. Si elle avait été moins sous le choc, elle se serait peut-être aperçue qu'il s'y dissimulait aussi une pointe de tristesse.

- Si, Granger, dit-il calmement, j'en suis sûr. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Elle le fixa, ahurie.

Puis, peu à peu, elle digéra la réalité. Sa nouvelle réalité.

Dumbledore était mort. Voldemort savait tout. Et elle était prisonnière dans une chambre bleue avec le portrait d'une femme insupportable, forcée d'obéir aux ordres d'un assassin. Soudain prise de vertiges, elle retomba en arrière sur ses coudes et ferma les yeux.


	8. Chapitre 7 : En mission

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par Dauphin Noire.  
_

_Toutes mes excuses pour le long délai de publication, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 7 - En mission  
**

Malefoy s'était levé et avait commencé à arpenter la chambre de long en large tandis qu'Hermione reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sans parvenir toutefois à se débarrasser de la nausée intense qui s'était emparée d'elle. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Il avait _tué Dumbledore_. Drago Malefoy était devenu un assassin. Elle avait peine à y croire, en réalité, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait. Ainsi donc, il était réellement un Mangemort, et tout aussi odieux que les autres… Elle leva les yeux vers lui et une vague de mépris l'envahit à la vue de la silhouette mince et pâle qui faisait les cent pas devant elle. Il était tombé encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Il s'arrêta soudain et s'immobilisa face à elle. Il semblait avoir pris une décision.

- Tu vas m'aider à trouver un plan.

Elle lui jeta un regard hostile.

- Quel plan ?

- Le plan le plus parfait et le plus infaillible pour mettre la main sur Potter une bonne fois pour toute, répliqua-t-il sans tenir compte de son attitude. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense qu'il deviendra vulnérable le jour de ses dix-sept ans, ou dès qu'il quittera la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je compte sur toi pour m'en dire plus – et pour me trouver un moyen fiable de le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres dès que possible.

Hermione cligna des yeux, partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'horreur.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça, Malefoy !

Il s'avança vers elle, les yeux endurcis par la détermination, et la tira par le bras pour la forcer à se mettre debout, effleurant au passage sa marque qui se mit soudain à brûler de nouveau. Hermione étouffa un gémissement tandis que Drago, détachant chacun de ses mots, assenait :

- Mais bien sûr que je peux, Granger. Je peux te demander absolument tout ce que je veux, et tu m'obéiras, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si _ceci_ n'est pas suffisant…

Il appuya son pouce sur le tatouage gravé sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione, faisant redoubler d'intensité la brûlure.

- …je te rappelle que tes parents ne sont en sécurité que tant que tu réussis à me satisfaire.

Il la lâcha et elle recula hâtivement, luttant pour refouler ses larmes tandis que sa rage semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour la retenir.

- Je te hais, Malefoy ! éclata-t-elle, libérant enfin toutes ses émotions contenues depuis la veille. Tu es un être odieux et abject, et je ne sais pas comment tu réussis à survivre en te regardant tous les jours dans la glace ! Je te haïrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je peux t'assurer que tu finiras par payer pour tes crimes !

Il l'avait écoutée sans ciller, encore plus glacial s'il était possible qu'à l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, il lâcha d'une voix sans émotions :

- Haïs-moi autant que tu veux, Granger, mais fais ce que je te demande. Je veux le plus d'informations possible, et de nouvelles idées chaque jour. La bibliothèque des Malefoy est à ta disposition, et je m'arrangerai pour que tu aies accès à encore plus de livres d'ici demain. Appelle Gowny si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Tu me feras ton premier rapport ce soir.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui sans douceur. Hermione resta un instant immobile à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparut, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et sanglota pendant de longues minutes. Il voulait qu'elle lui trouve un moyen pour capturer Harry ? Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que Voldemort le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation ! Harry, son meilleur ami, le dernier espoir pour le monde des sorciers de se débarrasser de Voldemort… C'était trop cruel, comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ?

Puis, petit à petit, ses pleurs se tarirent, et prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se releva et marcha vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les robinets du lavabo et se rinça abondamment le visage, s'obligeant à se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre ainsi, et surtout pas par lui. Après tout, n'était-elle pas Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire honte à la maison où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée, en baissant les bras si vite. Elle devait trouver une solution, gagner du temps. Oui, c'était cela, pensa-t-elle avec un regain d'espoir, elle devait gagner du temps.

Déterminée à ne plus se laisser décourager si facilement, elle regagna la chambre à coucher et appela à haute voix le nom de l'elfe de maison. Lorsque celle-ci apparut en face d'elle, elle demanda à manger et du matériel pour écrire : du parchemin, une plume, et de l'encre. L'elfe revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau chargé d'un petit-déjeuner copieux et un boîtier en bois renfermant les objets qu'elle avait demandés.

- Merci, Gowny, dit Hermione avec un sourire tandis que l'elfe déposait sa charge sur la table de chevet.

Gowny s'inclina et disparut avec la petite détonation habituelle. Hermione mangea avec appétit, ayant décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'être au mieux de sa forme pour garder le moral et avoir les idées claires. Puis elle quitta la chambre à la recherche de la bibliothèque, qu'elle trouva à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était une grande pièce, avec de hautes étagères remplies de livres, dont beaucoup traitaient de magie noire. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être aussi fournie que celle de Poudlard, mais c'était tant mieux. Elle avait ainsi moins de chances de trouver quelque chose de vraiment utile. Elle se dirigea vers une des étagères et commença à lire les titres. Elle allait commencer par essayer de comprendre quelle était cette protection dont Harry serait privé le jour de sa majorité. C'était relativement inoffensif, et Malefoy le lui avait demandé ; cela lui permettrait donc de repousser un peu le moment où elle devrait l'aider à élaborer son « plan », comme il l'appelait…

Elle choisit quelques livres et les empila sur une des tables d'étude disposées dans la salle. Puis elle s'assit et commença à lire. Elle se mit à prendre des notes, au début avec une certaine réluctance, puis petit à petit avec plus d'entrain. Elle se surprenait à retrouver une activité qu'elle appréciait, et avec un petit effort d'imagination, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer à Poudlard, faisant des recherches pour un devoir. Certains des textes qu'elle lisait étaient particulièrement intéressants, et la soif de connaissance qui l'habitait naturellement se délectait. Elle passa là des heures entières, et avant qu'elle se soit rendue compte à quel point le temps avait passé, Gowny réapparut dans la bibliothèque avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Maître Malefoy a ordonné à Gowny d'apporter à manger à mademoiselle, couina l'elfe de sa voix aiguë. Mademoiselle n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Hermione leva les yeux, quelque peu surprise de réaliser que son estomac criait effectivement famine.

- Quelle heure est-il, Gowny ?

- Près de seize heures, mademoiselle, répondit l'elfe en déposant le plateau sur la table qu'Hermione venait de dégager pour elle.

Le temps avait passé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru, et elle ne put que remercier l'elfe de lui apporter ce déjeuner qu'elle accueillait avec plaisir. Mettant un moment ses notes de côté, elle se mit à manger, remarquant qu'une fois de plus la cuisine était très bonne, bien que probablement moins raffinée que celle du dîner de la veille. Elle se souvint que Gowny avait dit agir sous les ordres de Malefoy, ce qui lui donna une occasion de plus de s'interroger sur l'ambiguïté du jeune homme. Il la traitait de la pire des manières, n'hésitant pas à la malmener et à menacer sa famille pour la forcer à faire des choses qui lui répugnaient, et en même temps il la logeait dans une chambre confortable, lui offrait des vêtements coûteux et lui servait d'excellents repas. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, bien évidemment, mais elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Etait-ce une façon d'alléger sa conscience, en se donnant l'impression qu'il la payait en retour de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui ? Elle eut un rictus involontaire à cette pensée. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il était bien le seul à y croire.

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, ce soir-là, après quelques heures de recherches supplémentaires, elle trouva un morceau de parchemin enroulé sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Malefoy, lui ordonnant de le rejoindre dès son retour dans le bureau voisin de la salle à manger. Elle poussa un soupir ; elle se serait bien passée de le voir pour quelque temps encore et n'aurait pas refusé un peu de repos, surtout que Dorea Black semblait avoir déserté son portrait de nouveau, lui accordant un calme agréable. Elle allait malheureusement devoir remettre cela à plus tard.

Elle tria ses notes, choisissant les plus pertinentes, et après avoir rassemblé les feuillets en un petit paquet ordonné, elle partit une fois de plus trouver la pièce qu'elle cherchait. Elle commençait peu à peu à s'orienter et avait désormais des points de repères qui lui évitaient de tourner en rond. L'endroit n'était pas aussi grand qu'il le semblait aux premiers abords, mais tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et elle avait eu du mal à s'y retrouver au début. Le bureau en question se trouvait, comme indiqué dans le message, à côté de la salle à manger où elle avait dîné la veille. La porte était entrouverte et elle frappa deux coups légers avant de la pousser.

- Granger, dit Drago en la voyant entrer.

Il était assis derrière une table en bois massif, dans un fauteuil capitonné à l'apparence confortable. Des livres et des parchemins divers étaient empilés devant lui, mais tous semblaient en ordre comme s'il n'avait pas été en train de travailler. Hermione supposa qu'il l'attendait.

- Assieds-toi, reprit-il en désignant un siège devant lui.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité. Cette chambre-ci était bien moins ordonnée que celles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'alors. Des objets hétéroclites s'empilaient pêle-mêle sur les tablettes et les étagères, certains anodins comme des encriers vides et des plumes usées, et d'autres plus effrayants, tels ce serpent mort conservé dans un bocal rempli d'un liquide phosphorescent, ou ce livre dont la couverture faite d'écailles noires observait Hermione d'une paire d'yeux sinistres.

Elle s'assit et posa ses notes sur ses genoux, interrogeant Malefoy du regard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lança-il avec impatience. Tu es là pour faire un rapport.

Elle réprima une réplique acerbe, se souvenant à temps que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'elle devait rester dans ses bonnes grâces si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir, et de protéger Harry autant qu'il lui était possible. Elle s'éclaircit donc la gorge et commença à lire le premier feuillet, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour donner des explications ou faire des commentaires. Le tout revenait en réalité à quelques déductions très succinctes, mais elle préférait prendre son temps et décrire en détail chaque étape pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas assez travaillé.

- Donc finalement, dit-elle en conclusion, il me semble que la raison pour laquelle Harry est protégé contre Tu-Sais-Qui tant qu'il est chez son oncle et sa tante vient de ce lien de sang entre cette dernière et Lily. Puisque sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui, cela a créé une protection magique qui coule dans les veines de Harry, et dans celles de sa tante par la même occasion puisqu'elle et Lily sont du même sang. Tant qu'il vit chez elle, c'est comme s'il restait sous la protection de sa mère. Et c'est cette protection qui empêche Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui de lui faire du mal.

Drago l'avait écoutée en silence tout le long de son discours. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et demanda, apparemment agacé :

- Mais comment marche cette protection au juste ? Elle n'est quand même pas sortie de nulle part. Il doit y avoir un moyen de la contrer.

- Eh bien, dit Hermione en choisissant ses mots, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une forme de magie très ancienne qui apparaît lorsque quelqu'un sacrifie sa vie par amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme les livres de ta bibliothèque traitent surtout de magie noire, je n'ai pas pu trouver plus de détails là-dessus.

Il eut un geste d'irritation et se mit à pianoter machinalement sur sa table.

- Ce problème sera réglé demain. Des elfes de maison sont en ce moment-même à Poudlard occupés à copier par magie l'ensemble de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir la reproduire ici.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru une telle chose possible.

- Mais comment…

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois.

- Tiens donc, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ignorerait quelque chose ?

Elle referma aussitôt la bouche et le gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Son sourire s'estompa et il replongea dans sa réflexion quelques instants.

- Cette histoire de dix-sept ans, que vient-elle faire dans tout ça ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Hermione en parcourant ses notes du regard. Je suppose que dix-sept ans étant l'âge de la majorité magique, à partir de ce moment-là Harry deviendra symboliquement indépendant de son oncle et sa tante et leur maison ne sera plus considérée chez lui, ce qui le privera de la protection de sa mère.

Elle l'observa un moment tandis qu'il enregistrait les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner.

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu veux faire au juste, tu ne penses pas que ça m'aiderait à savoir quoi chercher ? interrogea-t-elle soudain.

Il posa les yeux sur elle, son regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mes plans. Fais ce que je te demande, ça me suffit amplement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sache ? répliqua-t-elle, décidée à ne pas lâcher prise si facilement. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire qui puisse te nuire. Ca ne faisait pas partie de ton serment d'hier soir ?

- Je te le dirai quand j'en aurai envie, Granger, dit Malefoy sur un ton sans réplique. Maintenant, tais-toi et retourne dans ta chambre. Tu continueras tes recherches demain.

Une fois de plus, son corps obéit de lui-même, et cette fois elle n'essaya pas de lutter. Se levant de son siège, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, dont elle referma la porte derrière elle.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Surprises et regrets

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par Dauphin Noire.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 8 - Surprises et regrets**

Le portrait de Madame Black Potter accueillit Hermione avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Vous rentrez tard, lâcha-t-elle avec suffisance.

Hermione roula des yeux et décida de ne pas lui répondre : elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une confrontation supplémentaire. L'aïeule de Drago, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir se décourager si vite.

- J'ai parlé à mon arrière-petit-neveu, aujourd'hui, reprit-t-elle sur le même ton. A son âge, il est totalement inexpérimenté, et il croit déjà tout savoir. Il a malgré tout été assez intelligent pour écouter mes conseils pour une fois.

Ou plutôt pour faire semblant, sans doute dans l'espoir de se débarrasser d'elle, pensa Hermione sarcastiquement.

- Ouvrez le premier tiroir de la commode, ordonna Dorea Black.

Elle avait le ton sans réplique de ceux qui ont l'habitude de se faire obéir, mais la jeune fille était déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par un portrait. Malgré tout, sa curiosité avait été éveillée, et elle se demanda soudain quels conseils la sorcière avait pu donner à Malefoy. Elle se dirigea donc vers la commode dressée contre un des murs de la pièce et tira le tiroir d'en haut.

- Une chemise de nuit ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule en dépliant le vêtement soyeux qu'elle venait de découvrir.

C'était une belle robe jaune pâle à l'aspect confortable. Hermione se tourna vers le portrait, qui lui sourit – ou plutôt c'est l'impression qu'elle eut avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un sourire de satisfaction personnelle. Elle regardait cependant toujours avec insistance le tiroir derrière la jeune fille, et celle-ci se retourna pour découvrir qu'il y avait autres choses à l'intérieur : un peignoir, une paire de pantoufles, et une lotion capillaire magique à lissage instantané.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? interrogea Dorea Black en jetant à cette dernière un regard réprobateur.

- C'est une lotion pour coiffer mes cheveux, répliqua Hermione qui fixait la boîte avec irritation.

L'agréable surprise s'était envolée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et elle trouvait désormais que Malefoy était bien arrogant pour vouloir aussi lui dicter sa coiffure. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'utiliser ce produit simplement pour lui faire plaisir, et s'il n'était pas content, elle n'en avait rien à faire. S'il avait besoin de ses services autant qu'il le disait, il pouvait bien s'accommoder de quelques conditions. Elle releva les yeux vers le portrait accroché au-dessus de son lit et s'aperçut que la sorcière était en train de sortir du cadre.

- Madame Potter ! Appela-t-elle précipitamment.

L'imposante femme se retourna, et demanda avec agacement :

- Quoi donc ?

Hermione chercha ses mots un moment, puis finit par lâcher :

- Merci.

Dorea Black hocha la tête, et il sembla un instant que l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur ses lèvres. Puis elle sortit du tableau.

Hermione se changea et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir. Tellement de choses lui arrivaient à la fois, qu'elle se demandait comment elle arriverait à jongler avec toutes ses émotions. Cette femme n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça après tout. Mais elle n'était qu'un portrait, et c'était une bien maigre consolation. Elle devait de toute façon concentrer ses énergies sur la meilleure façon de se tirer de cette situation. Elle ne pouvait arrêter d'espérer qu'elle serait libérée de cette prison un jour, et il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour cela. Elle devait rester alerte et en forme si elle voulait être capable à la fois de se maintenir dans les bonnes grâces de Malefoy, éviter le plus de mal possible à ceux qui lui étaient chers, et rassembler assez d'informations importantes pour qu'une fois libre, elle puisse avoir sa revanche en aidant à détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes.

***

Drago resta plongé dans ses pensées longtemps après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Hermione. Elle avait été remarquablement efficace, et d'après les informations fournies par Gowny, elle avait travaillé toute la journée. Il avait bien fait de la mettre à son service, elle lui serait très utile, songea-t-il en se levant de son siège pour aller ouvrir la porte située sur sa gauche. Derrière se trouvait un petit couloir menant à sa salle de bain personnelle et sa chambre. Cette dernière était une pièce grande et confortable, mais décorée du strict minimum. Il n'aimait pas les fanfreluches.

Il décida d'aller se coucher sans plus attendre, car il savait que la journée suivante serait longue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévenu qu'il reviendrait le lendemain matin, et il avait ordonné à tous ses serviteurs de se rassembler autour de lui aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il faudrait alors briller, se distinguer, et tout faire pour lui plaire. Le jeune homme pensa un instant à lui révéler les informations rassemblées par sa prisonnière, afin de bien paraître, mais il finit par choisir d'attendre. Il ne servirait à rien de fournir des lambeaux de renseignements si peu consistants, à part à attiser la curiosité du Maître, et augmenter la pression pesant sur ses propres épaules d'en découvrir plus le plus rapidement possible. Non, il valait mieux patienter encore un peu, le temps d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment satisfaisant à lui offrir.

C'était là ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire, et pourtant il ressentit un pincement de cœur en prenant cette décision. Car chaque jour qui passait augmentait les risques, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de différer l'action indéfiniment. Granger avait intérêt à avancer vite, pensa-t-il en grinçant des dents. Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait savoir tout cela. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire. Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre, et finit par décider qu'il avait bien fait. Il était encore trop tôt, et elle risquerait de tenter de lui résister si elle savait. A moins, peut-être, qu'il ne lui révèle le fond de l'histoire, l'entière vérité… Mais cela, il ne l'aurait pas fait même sous la torture.

Tandis que ces pensées le travaillaient, il s'était changé et était maintenant prêt à se mettre au lit. Il se glissa entre les draps fins et activa son réveil ensorcelé afin d'être sûr de se lever à temps le lendemain matin. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour la jeune fille aux boucles rebelles qui était peut-être son dernier espoir.

***

La réunion des Mangemorts avait été tendue, et Drago avait grincé des dents plus d'une fois en écoutant Rogue flatter le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix doucereuse. Celui qui avait autrefois été son professeur préféré était maintenant l'un des hommes qu'il supportait le moins sur terre. Après qu'il ait essayé de lui voler la vedette au cours de l'année scolaire, il menaçait maintenant sournoisement sa place de favori du Maître déjà fragilisée par les évènements récents. Finalement, Drago put retourner chez lui – ou plutôt dans ce qui lui servait de résidence depuis que le manoir Malefoy avait été réquisitionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son anxiété n'avait pas baissé d'une once, bien au contraire. Il se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque, qui avait été magiquement agrandie pendant la nuit et renfermait déjà deux fois plus d'ouvrages que la veille. Ce spectacle lui rendit un peu confiance, puisqu'il était la preuve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours confiance en lui et mettait à sa disposition les moyens qu'il lui demandait sans requérir d'explications.

Drago s'avança entre les hautes étagères et finit par trouver sa prisonnière assise à une table dans une des sections nouvellement installées, plongée dans la lecture d'un gros ouvrage. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu approcher, et il ne signala pas tout de suite sa présence, prenant le temps de l'observer à son insu. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, et il devait admettre que c'était une chose qui l'avait toujours étonné : quelle que soit la situation, Hermione Granger travaillait avec une application et un perfectionnisme remarquables. Bien sûr, cela avait aussi de quoi l'inquiéter, puisqu'il savait que cette qualité pouvait se retourner contre lui, mais il avait confiance au pacte qui la soumettait à sa volonté. Elle ne parviendrait pas à le briser. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'en sortir vivant.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait cette fois une robe rouge sombre, et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle lui allait vraiment. Etonnant comme une simple tenue distinguée pouvait donner à n'importe qui l'air d'une dame… Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'image de Luna Lovegood en robe de soirée s'imposa à son esprit, et il fut contraint de modifier quelque peu sa pensée précédente. Pas à _n'importe qui_. Il fallait quand même avoir un minimum de classe naturelle.

Drago faillit se gifler quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Il avait insinué que Granger avait de la classe ? Il devrait faire attention, ou il finirait par la considérer presque comme son égale. Totalement impensable. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à se sortir cette idée farfelue de la tête ; il lui suffit de remonter ses yeux un peu plus haut et de fixer sa chevelure plus broussailleuse que jamais.

- Sais-tu, Granger, que quand on n'a rien, il est très mal venu de refuser les cadeaux ? lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui et l'expression de son visage le fit jubiler intérieurement. Rien de tel pour se changer les idées après une matinée aussi tendue. Elle sembla lutter avec elle-même, puis parla finalement d'une voix calme.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de refuser quoi que ce soit, Malefoy. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Tu as peut-être cru que la bouteille de lotion était pour décorer ? J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu te jetterais dessus, vu à quel point tu en as besoin…

Elle luttait pour maintenir un ton égal mais il n'échappa pas à Drago que son poing se resserrait à faire blanchir ses articulations.

- Eh bien, tu as sûrement dû te tromper dans ce cas. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait la pousser avant qu'elle ne craque. Masquant son sourire intérieur, il poursuivit, imperturbable :

- C'est dommage que tu penses ça, Granger, parce que tu ne séduiras aucun homme avec un balai mal peigné sur la tête. Prépare-toi à rester vieille fille toute ta vie. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir l'autre jour, ce n'est pas le reste qui va compenser…

C'était apparemment la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Hermione rougit violemment et se leva de sa chaise d'un bond.

- Oh, je ne doute pas que je mourrai célibataire, mais pas à cause de mon physique, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement. Ca sera plutôt parce que je ne vivrai probablement pas six mois de plus enfermée ici, et tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Quand est-ce que tu as prévu de me tuer ? Quand tu auras fini de me faire chanter pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? Ou quand tu m'auras tellement poussée à bout que même ton fichu pacte ne pourra plus me forcer à t'obéir ? Je suis parfaitement consciente que ça finira par arriver, alors ne va pas imaginer qu'en attendant, je vais me faire belle rien que pour apaiser ta conscience.

Sa voix de plus en plus tremblante se tut, et les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent. Le petit jeu ne semblait soudain plus amusant du tout.

- Ma conscience n'a aucunement besoin d'être apaisée, Granger. Et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Je passe encore sur cette fois, mais si demain tes cheveux sont toujours dans cet état, je serai beaucoup moins clément, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient pleins de défi, mais elle répondit brièvement :

- Ca l'est.

Il hocha la tête, sans se départir de son air menaçant.

- Alors maintenant remets-toi au travail, et j'espère pour toi que tu auras d'excellentes informations à me fournir ce soir. Même heure qu'hier, dans mon bureau.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il fut dehors et qu'il se fut éloigné encore un peu plus, il s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir. Cette fille avait l'art de le déstabiliser, et cela l'agaçait énormément. Désormais, il faudrait qu'il s'en tienne au strict minimum en ce qui concernait les conversations. Il était inutile de provoquer d'autres scènes, cela n'aidait ni l'efficacité d'Hermione, ni la sienne.

Il marcha lentement vers son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, derrière sa table. Elle pensait donc qu'il allait la tuer ? L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais en réalité il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il ferait après, quand elle aurait rempli sa mission et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la garder indéfiniment. Etait-il prêt à la mettre à mort ? Il savait que la réponse aurait dû être oui, mais c'était malgré tout une décision difficile à prendre. S'il le fallait, bien sûr, il le ferait, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se débarrasser de tous remords. Les remords, comme il les haïssait… Ils revenaient toujours le surprendre en traître au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir un de ses placards, dont il sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse, pensa-t-il en se versant un verre, ou il ne parviendrait pas à accomplir tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'encombrer de remords. Il regretta le style de vêtements qu'il avait décidé qu'elle porterait, de même que sa chambre un peu trop confortable. Il les avait choisis parce qu'il pensait qu'elle devait être dans les meilleures conditions pour fournir un bon travail, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que dans sa propre maison ses yeux aient à se poser sur autre chose que le raffinement et la distinction. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte que cela contribuait aussi à la rendre très humaine à ses yeux, et peut-être même trop, il en avait peur…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Solitude

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Un grand merci à Dauphin Noire pour la correction de ce chapitre !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 9 - Solitude**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les interactions entre les deux habitants du donjon se limitèrent au strict minimum, et les journées d'Hermione prirent un rythme monotone et répétitif. Elle se levait le matin et prenait son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre, apporté toujours à la même heure par les bons soins de Gowny, puis se rendait à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. La taille de la pièce augmentait de jour en jour, et elle découvrait à chaque visite de nouvelles étagères remplies de livres qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Elle avait passé suffisamment d'heures dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour se rendre compte que c'étaient les mêmes rayonnages qui apparaissaient les uns après les autres, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre le sort des elfes de maison à qui revenait la tâche de reproduire tous ces livres pendant des nuits entières.

Mais cela l'inquiétait aussi pour la sécurité du château et des élèves qui y habitaient, car si les elfes parvenaient à y transplaner pour copier des livres, qui pouvait dire de quoi d'autre ils étaient capables si l'ordre leur en était donné ? Elle avait toujours pensé que les sorciers sous-estimaient les pouvoirs des elfes. Apparemment, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas encore essayé d'utiliser ces pouvoirs à des fins dangereuses, mais l'idée pouvait bien leur venir à un moment ou à un autre. Si elle sortait d'ici, l'une des premières choses qu'elle ferait serait de prévenir Dumbledore pour qu'il renforce les barrières magiques qui protégeaient le château.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, parce que Dumbledore n'était plus en vie. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, et elle avait beau se dire que Malefoy n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, l'idée lui paraissait irréelle. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que le directeur de Poudlard puisse mourir. C'était stupide, bien entendu, il était humain après tout, mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il serait là pour toujours, et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il soit parti pour de bon. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, et se força à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle avait des dizaines de livres à lire.

Hermione passait habituellement la majeure partie de la journée dans la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant seulement pour manger. La plupart du temps, elle ne trouvait pas les informations qu'elle cherchait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de parcourir consciencieusement tous les livres susceptibles de contenir des renseignements utiles. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de remplir cette mission trop vite. Il y avait fort à parier que dès qu'elle aurait fourni à Malefoy une explication satisfaisante sur le sortilège qui protégeait Harry de Voldemort, il lui demanderait de passer à des choses plus concrètes comme il l'avait laissé entendre le premier jour. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson à cette pensée : il voulait livrer Harry à Voldemort. Son seul espoir résidait dans le fait que, d'après ses découvertes précédentes, le meilleur moment pour agir serait sans doute le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, et cette date n'arriverait pas avant plus d'un mois. C'était une maigre consolation, sachant qu'elle avait peu de chances de trouver un moyen d'échapper à son emprisonnement d'ici là.

Les soirs, Hermione retrouvait Drago dans son bureau, où il l'attendait invariablement assis derrière sa table, avec la porte de la pièce entrouverte pour qu'elle n'ait qu'à frapper avant d'entrer. Elle lui faisait le rapport de ses recherches de la journée, et il l'écoutait, posant parfois des questions qui s'ajoutaient à sa liste pour le lendemain. Puis, il la congédiait et elle retournait dans sa chambre, où elle échangeait parfois des banalités avec la femme du portrait avant de se coucher. Mais la plupart du temps, elles n'avaient rien à se dire. Il n'y eut plus d'altercation pendant un long moment, et Hermione se rendit compte que Drago évitait soigneusement de la fréquenter plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Il ne venait plus la voir comme il l'avait fait les premiers jours, et s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui faisait passer le message par Gowny. Il n'exigea plus rien d'elle après l'épisode de la lotion pour cheveux, bien qu'elle ait parfois eu la nette impression qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser.

En ce qui concernait la lotion, justement, elle l'utilisait maintenant à chaque shampooing, malgré sa répugnance. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais la vérité était qu'il lui facilitait beaucoup la tâche pour sa coiffure. Seulement, elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, avec une robe élégante et de longs cheveux lisses. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un rôle dont elle ne voulait pas, et elle s'y sentait terriblement seule. Tellement que lorsque quelque chose vint finalement troubler la monotonie de ses journées, elle en fut presque contente.

L'évènement en question lui parvint sous la forme d'un morceau de parchemin plié sur son plateau de déjeuner. Elle le prit en jetant à Gowny un regard interrogateur, mais l'elfe ne sembla pas avoir d'explication à lui apporter, alors elle le déplia. C'était un mot de Malefoy, l'avertissant qu'il l'attendrait pour dîner dans la salle à manger, à sept heures précises. Elle le reposa, s'interrogeant. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il avait passé les derniers jours à l'ignorer autant que possible, et maintenant il voulait dîner avec elle. Elle avala son repas, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, puis se remit au travail. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'explication satisfaisante, mais elle se doutait que l'explication arriverait bien assez tôt.

***

En réalité, l'explication mit bien plus longtemps à arriver qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. En y repensant plus tard, elle se dit que ce dîner avait été l'un des plus étranges de sa vie. Ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots, et Malefoy ne lui accorda pas un regard. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la salle à manger, il lui ordonna d'entrer, et de s'asseoir. Elle prit la même place que celle qu'elle avait occupée le premier soir, juste avant qu'il ne marque son bras du signe de sa servitude, et le souvenir n'aida pas à la mettre à l'aise. Elle passa la première moitié du repas à se dire qu'il allait sans doute exiger d'elle quelque chose de nouveau, et à attendre anxieusement le moment où il prendrait la parole. Tandis que la soirée suivait son cours, cependant, elle commençait à douter de plus en plus qu'il le ferait. Se détendant progressivement, elle commença à laisser ses pensées vagabonder, et se posa une fois de plus la question : pourquoi l'avait-il fait venir ? Il n'avait visiblement rien à lui dire. Le dessert était presque terminé, et il se comportait presque comme si elle n'avait pas été là.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la vaste pièce, et malgré les boules de feu qui flottaient dans l'air, diffusant leur lumière dans toutes les directions, elle lui sembla incroyablement froide. Les tentures et les objets précieux qui décoraient la pièce ne suffisaient pas à cacher la pierre dure et implacable dont étaient faits les murs, et l'immense table presque vide ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de solitude glacée qui se dégageait du décor. C'était cela : la solitude. A cet instant, Hermione réalisa quelque chose dont elle ne s'était jamais doutée auparavant : Drago, lui aussi, était seul. C'était plus une intuition qu'un raisonnement logique, et elle s'en étonna un peu : elle n'était habituellement pas du genre à ressentir les atmosphères, ou autres charlataneries à la Trelawney. Mais, dans cette grande pièce silencieuse où ils mangeaient à la même table sans se regarder, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être coupée du reste du monde.

A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que Malefoy dans le donjon. Elle ne savait pas où étaient ses parents, mais ils ne semblaient pas intéressés à lui rendre visite, ce qui était quand même étrange pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. D'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans qui étaient Mangemorts, avec de surcroît une position si privilégiée auprès de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il voyait sans nul doute beaucoup de gens lorsqu'il sortait, allait à des rencontres de Mangemorts, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui occupait les journées des disciples du Lord. Mais, toujours était-il que lorsqu'il était chez lui, il n'y avait jamais personne pour lui tenir compagnie, et elle se demanda soudain si c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu qu'elle mange avec lui : pour atténuer la solitude ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses pensées, car Drago repoussa sa chaise et décréta :

- Je vais dans mon bureau. Va chercher tes notes et rejoins-moi immédiatement.

Elle se rendit compte que le repas était fini et que la table avait été débarrassée par magie. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se leva à son tour. Elle retourna dans la bibliothèque récupérer le fruit de son travail, puis se dirigea vers le lieu de leurs rendez-vous quotidiens. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme de coutume, à la seule différence qu'en la congédiant, Malefoy signala à Hermione qu'elle devrait être dans la salle à manger à la même heure le lendemain.

***

Les journées reprirent leur cours avec désormais un élément de plus : le dîner dans la salle à manger, tous les soirs à la même heure, et toujours de la même manière. Seuls quelques mots étaient échangés, rarement des regards. Étrangement, Hermione les appréciait. Non seulement parce que la nourriture était souvent meilleure que ce qu'elle avait le reste du temps, mais aussi parce que, bien qu'elle sache que Drago ne faisait que l'utiliser pour meubler sa table, elle prenait aussi plaisir, pour une fois dans la journée, à ne pas manger avec des livres pour seule compagnie. Elle aurait préféré dîner à la table de presque n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que lui, mais en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et même un geôlier valait mieux que rien du tout.

Le temps, cependant, passait, et elle sentait qu'elle ne découvrirait rien de nouveau au cours de ses recherches. Elle savait que Malefoy s'en était rendu compte, car il montrait des signes d'impatience, et elle se doutait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui dire de passer à autre chose. Ses déductions se révélèrent exactes. Environ trois semaines après son enlèvement par les Mangemorts, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de Malefoy pour le rapport du soir, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer à parler.

- Si tu n'as rien de nouveau à m'annoncer, tu peux épargner ta salive, dit-il dès qu'elle se fut assise.

Hermione fut forcée d'admettre que c'était bien le cas. Elle resta donc silencieuse et attendit la suite tant redoutée.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, reprit-il quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, Potter est protégé par cette magie, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi depuis qu'il a utilisé son sang pour revenir à la vie. Donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut maintenant atteindre Harry malgré la protection. Mais pas les autres Mangemorts. Donc, pour le capturer, il faudra attendre qu'il ait dix-sept ans et aller le chercher chez lui. Est-ce que tu vois une autre éventualité ?

Hermione en voyait une, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de la communiquer à Drago. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sentit des picotements naître sur son avant-bras, et elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que la marque commençait à apparaître. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter et elle répondit :

- Il pourrait quitter la maison de sa tante avant d'avoir dix-sept ans. Ça mettrait fin au sortilège prématurément, mais ça lui permettrait d'échapper à la vigilance de Tu-Sais-Qui en allant se réfugier ailleurs alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas.

Lorsqu'elle finit de parler, Hermione avait le visage cramoisi de gêne et de déplaisir. Elle avait oublié à quel point l'influence de la marque pouvait être désagréable. Malefoy accueillit ses paroles avec intérêt.

- Voilà une idée intelligente. Elle prouve bien que tu es capable de plus que de la simple recherche. Très bien, à partir de maintenant, je veux donc que tu analyses toutes les éventualités qui te viendront à l'esprit, et que tu me dises dans quel cas un plan pour capturer Potter a le plus de chances de réussir. Je te ferai part de mes idées tous les soirs, et tu les examineras pour m'aider à créer le plan le plus efficace possible.

Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle y était. Le moment qu'elle appréhendait tant était arrivé : Malefoy voulait maintenant qu'elle conspire activement contre son meilleur ami. Se rendait-il compte de la torture que cela représentait pour elle ? Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard gris acier où se reflétait une détermination inébranlable. Peut-être s'en rendait-il compte, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle pensa avec amertume qu'elle avait failli finir par oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce dont il avait menacé ses parents, et même quel criminel il était. La routine journalière, bien que peu conventionnelle, l'avait ancrée dans de nouvelles habitudes. Elle s'était laissée prendre dans la fièvre de la recherche, et les rencontres du soir, bien que toujours très distantes, avaient établi une sorte de relation entre elle et son geôlier. Rien de bien significatif, mais elle s'y était accoutumée. Et elle avait presque oublié. Comment les psychologues Moldus appelaient-ils cela, déjà ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire un instant, puis trouva le terme : le syndrome de Stockholm. Elle grinça des dents. Elle ne s'y laisserait plus prendre. Malefoy n'avait pas en lui une seule once d'humanité.

Elle détourna son regard du sien et se leva pour partir. Il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il semblait en avoir fini pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre ce soir-là, elle sentit la solitude peser sur ses épaules plus lourdement que jamais.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Audelà des apparences

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Si je vous dis que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre il y a plus d'un mois, mais qu'à cause d'une succession ahurissante de problèmes techniques, il n'est toujours pas revenu de chez ma bêta-reader, vous me croyez ? Ceci est la version non corrigée, mais Dauphin Noire et moi ne désespérons pas tout à fait de réussir à faire atterrir la version révisée dans ma boîte email un jour..._

_En attendant... bonne lecture !  
_

_  
[MAJ : l'ancienne version a maintenant été remplacée par le chapitre corrigé. Merci à ma chère bêta, on en est enfin venues à bout xD]  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 10 - Au-delà des apparences  
**

Le lendemain, Hermione ne fit pas son apparition à l'heure du dîner. Drago n'en fut pas particulièrement surpris, bien que quelque peu irrité. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'il ne lui ordonnait plus explicitement de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger, mais elle continuait de venir. Ce soir-là, elle avait profité du fait que cela ne constituait pas vraiment une désobéissance pour montrer son ressentiment en restant dans sa chambre. Il pensa d'abord aller la trouver pour lui signifier qu'il ne tolérerait pas une telle insubordination, mais il se ravisa. Il était déjà content qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à protester la veille quand il lui avait annoncé la suite de ses plans. Il n'aurait qu'à lui envoyer un mot lui commandant de venir la prochaine fois, et elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une dispute, pas avec tous les autres soucis qui l'assaillaient.

Ses pensées se portèrent sur les soucis en question, et son visage s'assombrit un peu plus. Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers son bureau. Une fois de plus, une grosse partie de ses problèmes étaient de la faute de Rogue. Ce dernier avait promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'aider à capturer Harry grâce aux informations qu'il parvenait à obtenir sur l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui était déjà assez étonnant en soi étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus ses entrées depuis qu'il avait montré son vrai visage pendant l'invasion de Poudlard. Mais le pire était qu'il y parvenait, tandis que Drago n'avait toujours rien de consistant à offrir. Bien entendu, il aurait pu faire part des conclusions auxquelles il était parvenues avec l'aide d'Hermione, mais sans plan pour les accompagner elles ne feraient qu'aider Rogue en lui donnant plus d'éléments sur lesquels baser son propre plan. Or, il était inadmissible que Rogue réussisse avant lui. Il fallait passer à l'étape suivante, et vite.

Il entra dans son bureau et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle en poussant un soupir. Il n'était pas simple de travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'agissait que sous la contrainte, et exécutait chaque action avec la plus grande répugnance. Il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione, la veille avant qu'elle ne s'en aille : elle était pleine de souffrance et de haine. Il se dit qu'il ressentirait probablement la même chose s'il était forcé de travailler à la perte d'un être cher. En fait, il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'elle devait ressentir, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser émouvoir : la vie était ainsi. Les plus forts l'emportaient sur les plus faibles, et, à l'heure actuelle, c'était lui le plus fort. Et à choisir entre la vie de Potter et... Il ne parvint pas à formuler la pensée. Elle était trop terrible à imaginer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne regrettait pas un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il avait eu le choix, bien sûr, il ne l'aurait certainement pas prise, elle, pour l'aider à accomplir son objectif, et les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples. Malheureusement pour elle et pour lui, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de choisir.

Il sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu déjà bien entamée d'un tiroir, et la déboucha d'un mouvement de sa baguette. La bouteille s'éleva dans les airs et alla d'elle-même remplir le verre qui était posé sur la table devant lui. Il avala son contenu d'un trait, grimaçant un peu au contact de la boisson forte.

- Désolé, Granger, murmura-t-il en reposant le récipient. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider et j'ai besoin de toi.

Il agita sa baguette et le verre se remplit de nouveau.

***

Dans sa chambre, Hermione hésitait. Devait-elle y aller ? Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, à proprement parler, mais elle savait qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle n'y allait pas ce soir, Malefoy lui ordonnerait de le faire le lendemain, et elle serait bien obligée d'obéir. Et aucune de ses réflexions de la journée ne resteraient cachées bien longtemps : elle les lui communiquerait simplement avec un jour de retard. Non, il n'y avait aucun avantage à rester, sauf peut-être celui d'éviter sa colère due au fait qu'elle avait déjà manqué le dîner. Elle regarda nerveusement l'horloge accrochée au mur à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. L'heure où il se levait habituellement de table était déjà passée. Si elle comptait se rendre dans son bureau, elle ne pouvait pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rassembla tout son courage. Elle irait. Elle commencerait à l'aider à élaborer son plan cruel, dès ce soir.

Elle quitta la chambre et marcha comme un automate vers la pièce où elle faisait son rapport à Malefoy tous les soirs. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, pour éviter de tourner les talons sur-le-champ. Cela n'aurait apporté que des complications en plus, et n'aurait probablement été d'aucune aide à Harry. Or, elle devait concentrer ses pensées sur lui : trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici, de le prévenir. Peut-être que lorsque ses projets avanceraient, Malefoy se détendrait et lui donnerait plus d'occasions d'échapper à sa vigilance. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment c'était possible, étant donné qu'elle était liée par le sort qu'il lui avait jeté le premier soir, mais il devait y avoir une solution. Elle ne voulait pas croire que tout était perdu, c'était contraire à sa nature.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau, la porte était entrebâillée, comme d'habitude. Elle frappa donc puis entra. Malefoy était derrière sa table, comme les autres soirs, mais quelque chose était différent. En s'approchant de lui, elle en détecta aussitôt les premiers indices : il était avachi sur son siège plutôt qu'assis comme à l'ordinaire, sa respiration était irrégulière, et une indubitable odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Elle repéra la bouteille vide gisant sur le sol à côté de lui, et confirma ses soupçons : il avait bu. La constatation la surprit quelque peu, car elle n'avait jamais imaginé Malefoy se soûler. Cela correspondait bien peu à l'image de dignité hautaine qu'il cherchait à donner de lui. Il n'y avait cependant pas de doute.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il se redressa, ses yeux rougis se fixant sur elle.

- Alors, Granger, tu es venue finalement, dit-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il n'était nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, aujourd'hui ?

Elle hésita à répondre, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui alors qu'il était dans un tel état. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de le dessouler. Sa raison lui murmurait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier, et que la situation était à son avantage. Si Malefoy était affaibli, elle avait plus de chances de s'en sortir. Celui-ci, entre-temps, s'impatientait. Il se leva et contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais trébucha sur la bouteille de whisky vide et perdit l'équilibre. Il se raccrocha au bras d'Hermione de justesse, et elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser tomber. Elle l'aida à retrouver appui sur ses jambes, et dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Malefoy. Nous pourrons continuer cette discussion demain.  
Il secoua violemment la tête, et manqua de perdre l'équilibre de nouveau.

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ! grogna-t-il en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table. Demain, ça sera peut-être trop tard. Ça sera trop tard, tu comprends ?

Il avait élevé le ton et faisait face à Hermione, qui pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son haleine et voir distinctement ses yeux injectés de sang, où brillait une émotion inhabituelle. Oubliant instantanément sa rancune, elle n'écouta plus que la compassion qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé si facilement pour tout le monde, et lui parla comme elle l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant qui avait peur de l'orage.

- Je comprends, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Je comprends. Mais tout ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les choses s'arrangeront.

Il la fixait avec une expression vaguement hébétée. Elle tenta un sourire et le prit doucement par le bras, décidée à trouver l'endroit où il dormait. A cet instant, il jeta un coup d'œil révélateur à une porte à côté de son bureau, et elle devina qu'elle menait à sa chambre. Elle s'efforça donc de le guider dans cette direction. Il protesta.

- Pas encore, se récria-t-il en tentant de se dégager d'elle. Tu as des choses à me dire. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as découvert aujourd'hui.

Elle le laissa retirer son bras avec un soupir. La chose n'allait pas être facile.

- Demain, je te dirai, répondit-elle doucement en allant ouvrir la porte de communication.

Elle jeta un regard derrière et découvrit le couloir au bout duquel s'ouvraient deux autres portes. C'était probablement bien là. En revenant vers Malefoy, elle s'aperçut que sa marque n'avait pas montré de signes de mécontentement. Pourtant, elle avait deux fois refusé de lui répondre au cours des quelques dernières minutes, ce qui en temps normal aurait dû déclencher de la douleur et la forcer à parler malgré elle. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son était d'ivresse. Elle comprit soudain que d'après le contrat qui avait été scellé entre eux, elle devait avant tout agir dans l'intérêt de Malefoy, et ce qu'elle était en train de faire était probablement dans son intérêt. Cette pensée réveilla son envie de s'en aller en l'abandonnant à son sort, mais elle ne put se résoudre à le faire. De plus, elle avait déjà commencé, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.  
Malefoy la regarda revenir vers lui avec une certaine méfiance, mais l'emprise de l'alcool l'empêchait d'opposer une véritable résistance. Elle reprit son bras, et cette fois, il la laissa faire.

- Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir demain, je te le promets, dit-elle pour achever de le convaincre.

Elle le guida dans le couloir, lui servant d'appui lorsque ses jambes flageolaient, et ouvrit la première porte. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : la chambre à coucher de Malefoy était bien là. Elle le laissa s'asseoir sur son lit, puis se creusa les méninges pour trouver un moyen de l'aider à dormir. L'idéal aurait été un sortilège, mais elle n'avait pas de baguette magique, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'emparer de celle qui était dans la poche de Malefoy. Il pouvait très bien réagir de manière violente, et sachant qu'il n'avait pas le plein contrôle de ses actes, il n'était pas très sage de le provoquer.

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs des commodes les uns après les autres, et trouva finalement quelque chose d'intéressant : de petites fioles étiquetées remplies chacune d'une potion différente. Elle les examina et en sélectionna une sur laquelle il était écrit : Philtre de Paix. Elle remarqua que la fiole n'était plus qu'à moitié pleine. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Malefoy, il s'était levé et venait de sortir une autre bouteille de whisky Pur Feu d'une commode. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Mais j'ai soif ! protesta-t-il en tentant de la récupérer.

La situation aurait été risible en d'autres circonstances, mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

- Très bien, je vais te verser un verre, dit-elle d'un ton conciliant.

Elle trouva des verres à côté de la réserve de whisky et en remplit un à moitié, ajoutant quelques gouttes de la potion qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- C'est pour donner un meilleur goût, assura-t-elle en lui tendant le verre.

Il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais y réfléchir lui demandait trop d'effort et il finit par vider le verre sans discuter.

- Le goût n'était pas vraiment meilleur, remarqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- Mais ça te fera beaucoup de bien, promit Hermione en le guidant de nouveau vers son lit.

Il s'y allongea et prit une mine de plus en plus détendue à mesure que la potion faisait son effet.

- C'est vrai que je me sens bien, marmonna-t-il avec un soupir.

Hermione eut un hochement de tête las et le regarda fermer les yeux puis sombrer dans le sommeil. Bientôt, il ronflait bruyamment. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules puis quitta la pièce sans bruit.

***

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la chambre bleue, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir. Il lui semblait que sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée chaque jour. Et voilà qu'elle venait de secourir et apaiser la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il disparaisse afin qu'elle soit de nouveau libre. Elle se changea et se mit au lit, repensant sans cesse aux évènements de la soirée. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit la lueur saisissante qu'elle avait aperçue dans le regard de Malefoy. A quoi correspondait-elle, exactement ? Elle chercha pendant quelques instants puis mit le doigt dessus : c'était le désespoir. Il avait eu le regard d'un homme tellement désespéré qu'il étaitprobablement prêt à tout pour... Pour quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle réalisait qu'il y avait derrière tout cela quelque chose qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

* * *

_  
NdA : Je voulais aussi rajouter une petite explication que j'ai donnée en réponse à une review sur un autre site. La question concernait la scène dans le chapitre 9 où Hermione répond, contre sa volonté, aux questions de Drago à propos de Harry :_

"Lorsqu'elle a annoncé tout haut cette possibilité par rapport à Harry (qu'il parte de chez son oncle et sa tante...), l'a-t-elle fait consciemment, craignant de souffrir de sa marque ou c'est la marque qui l'a faite parler sans même qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler ?"

_  
Voici ma réponse :_

"Disons que c'est un peu des deux. Elle a fait le serment de toujours lui obéir et de servir de son mieux ses intérêts. Il y a un sortilège, matérialisé par sa marque, qui la lie à ce serment et la force à le respecter. Ainsi, lorsqu'il lui donne un ordre, elle y obéit automatiquement à cause de ce sortilège. Un peu comme avec un Imperius, à la différence qu'elle est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle est en train de faire, tandis que la victime de l'Imperius ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

Et puisqu'elle est consciente, elle est aussi capable de résister à l'ordre si elle le veut. C'est alors sa volonté contre celle du sort, et il s'engage une sorte de bataille. C'est cette bataille intérieure qui provoque la douleur de sa marque. Plus elle résiste, et plus la douleur augmente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de renoncer et de laisser le sortilège l'emporter sur sa propre volonté.

Donc, dans ce cas précis, c'est les deux dans le sens où le sortilège (la marque) l'a forcée à donner la réponse qu'elle avait en tête, et elle n'a pas cherché à lutter sachant par expérience que ça ne ferait que la faire souffrir avant qu'elle soit finalement obligée de parler de toute façon."

_  
En espérant que ça vous soit utile ^^_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Sous un nouveau jour

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Dauphin Noire, que je remercie pour tout son travail !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_  


* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 – Sous un nouveau jour**

Drago se réveilla bien avant l'aube, avec un terrible mal de tête. Il se redressa dans son lit, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. De toute évidence, il s'était soûlé. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver sa baguette magique, mais elle n'y était pas. Il alluma la lumière pour la chercher, et finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle était restée dans sa poche. Il était encore tout habillé.

Il grimaça. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas être ravi de le découvrir. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même, articulant la formule : _« Sanescebrium »_. C'était comme si quelque chose de très froid coulait du sommet de son crâne jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. La sensation n'était pas des plus agréables, mais le sortilège était efficace. Quelques instants plus tard, la migraine avait disparu et il se sentait l'esprit beaucoup plus clair. Et la mémoire lui revint soudainement, lui faisant aussitôt souhaiter ne pas l'avoir retrouvée. Il avait bu, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait bu à cause de Rogue, à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à cause de son projet désespéré et de son enjeu redoutable, à cause d'Hermione. Et Hermione lui était venue en aide.

Il secoua la tête, ayant du mal à y croire. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? C'était une action stupide et insensée, alors qu'elle était très intelligente. Etait-ce une machination, avait-elle des intentions cachées ? Cela semblait peu plausible à Drago, en particulier à cause du sortilège d'asservissement qui l'aurait empêchée de mettre en œuvre un plan pour lui nuire. Il aperçut le verre vide posé sur une commode et alla le prendre, le portant à son nez. Il détecta, mêlée aux effluves du whisky, l'odeur caractéristique du Philtre de Paix. C'était donc cela qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'endormir. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil pour le moment, il quitta sa chambre, et se mit à parcourir lentement les couloirs du donjon. Il était assez fier du travail qu'il avait accompli ici. Il avait transformé un lieu délabré et inhabitable en une résidence vaste et agréable, du moins dans la mesure du possible. La magie avait agrandi l'espace, permettant l'ajout de nombreuses pièces et corridors qui n'auraient pas pu figurer sur un plan Moldu, même s'il avait été trois fois plus grand que la taille réelle de l'endroit. Par des escaliers, on pouvait descendre vers les étages inférieurs, et accéder au reste de la bâtisse qui s'étendait bien au-delà de la tour où Drago avait élu domicile. Tout n'était pas occupé, mais plusieurs sections étaient habitées par d'autres Mangemorts recherchés par le Ministère de la Magie qui avaient trouvé là un refuge quasiment impossible à localiser par les autorités. Quoique bientôt, cela ne serait probablement plus nécessaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait lentement, mais sûrement sa prise de possession du Ministère, et ses disciples n'auraient plus à se cacher très longtemps. En fait, l'Angleterre était pratiquement en son pouvoir, et il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui le préoccupait vraiment – ou plutôt une personne : Harry Potter.

Drago grinça des dents. Tout revenait toujours à Potter. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, beaucoup de ses problèmes n'auraient jamais existé. Mais Drago était malgré tout forcé d'admettre que sa vie n'aurait pas été exempte de tribulations pour autant. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne pouvait jamais être en sécurité. Il avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut avec surprise que ses pas l'avaient mené dans le couloir où s'ouvrait la chambre d'Hermione. Il n'était pas venu dans cette partie du donjon depuis longtemps, en fait depuis le jour de l'arrivée de sa prisonnière. Lorsqu'il se remémora cet épisode, un sentiment de mal-être s'empara de lui.

Il venait de rentrer, et n'avait de pensées que pour sa récente « acquisition », l'idée géniale qui lui était venue pour résoudre tous ses problèmes : mettre à son service Hermione Granger. Il était allé droit à la chambre qu'il lui avait assignée, désireux de voir dans quel état elle se trouvait afin de mieux préparer son angle d'attaque plus tard dans la soirée. Elle n'était pas dans la chambre, alors il avait poussé la porte de la salle de bain. Et il l'avait vue. Elle était penchée en avant dans la pièce encore remplie de vapeurs chaudes, enveloppée seulement d'une serviette blanche qui révélait, dans cette position, un peu plus que ne l'aurait requis la pudeur. Il s'était immobilisé un instant, saisi par cette vision de charmes féminins qui réveillaient en lui des souvenirs semblant venir d'une autre vie. Elle était si loin la dernière fois qu'il avait touché le corps d'une jeune fille, loin dans le temps mais pas seulement : elle appartenait à une époque où il était encore un jeune garçon indolent, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, il était devenu un homme chargé de tourments. La transformation n'avait pris que quelque mois, mais le changement était radical.

La réaction d'Hermione l'avait vite ramené à la réalité, et il avait fini par décider que la situation était à son avantage. Elle le mettait encore un peu plus en position de supériorité par rapport à sa prisonnière, et la préparait à accepter ce qu'il lui imposerait par la suite. Mais les choses s'étaient révélées beaucoup moins simples qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ. Drago poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû s'en douter : vivre dans la même maison pendant des semaines, avec elle pour seule compagnie, était loin de l'aider à accomplir ses projets sans états d'âmes. Il savait maintenant pourquoi les prisonniers étaient généralement enfermés dans de petites cellules, dans de mauvaises conditions de vie. C'était pour éviter de trop s'habituer à eux.

Il avait essayé, pourtant. Après leur dernière dispute, il avait tenté d'ignorer sa présence, de faire d'elle une source d'informations impersonnelle et sans humanité. Il n'avait pas réussi. Elle était sans doute la seule personne dans son entourage qui ne représentait pas une menace certaine pour lui, et dont la simple présence ne lui infligeait pas une pression considérable. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas en tenir compte ? Elle était la seule chose qui le rattachait à un semblant de normalité, à un souvenir, même très mince, de sa vie d'avant. Et sa présence, même silencieuse, atténuait pendant les quelques instants qu'ils passaient ensemble l'impression de solitude dénuée d'espoir qu'il éprouvait en permanence. A tel point que lorsqu'elle n'était pas venue, il avait ressenti le poids de son absence, et avait constaté avec amertume le paradoxe qui faisait d'elle un élément de plus en plus essentiel de son équilibre, alors même que ses raisons à elle de le haïr se multipliaient de jour en jour.

Il était maintenant debout devant la porte de sa chambre. Il resta un moment immobile à en contempler la poignée, puis mû par une impulsion inexpliquée, la tourna sans bruit. Hermione était allongée dans le lit, ses cheveux qui recommençaient à boucler défaits sur l'oreiller. Les yeux de Drago s'attardèrent sur la silhouette endormie de la jeune fille. Elle semblait paisible, et aussi, étonnamment, plutôt jolie. Il ne l'avait jamais considérée sous cet angle, et le visage fermé qu'elle affichait toujours en sa présence ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais alors qu'elle était abandonnée entre ses draps, inconsciente de son regard posé sur elle, il lui découvrait une expression particulièrement douce. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait aussitôt rejeté une telle pensée, mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus en état de la nier. Il la dévisagea, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle lui était venue en aide la veille au soir. Sans doute une qualité idiote de Gryffondor, pensa-t-il dans une tentative de se débarrasser de la question avec désinvolture. Mais le temps où une telle explication aurait pu le satisfaire était révolu : il ne pouvait que faire semblant d'y croire.

Elle remua dans son sommeil, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'intrus près d'elle. Elle ne se réveilla cependant pas, et se contenta de rouler sur le côté en tirant machinalement sur ses draps. Drago décida qu'il était resté là bien trop longtemps. Il recula à pas de loup, et referma la porte en silence. Il marcha lentement vers sa chambre à coucher, sachant d'avance qu'il n'y trouverait pas le sommeil.

***

Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione reçut le lendemain une note qui lui intimait l'ordre de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour le dîner à l'heure habituelle. Elle accueillit cette perspective avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Elle avait passé la matinée à se demander si Malefoy se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Apparemment, s'il s'en souvenait, il était déterminé à faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout qu'aurait-il pu faire ? La situation était probablement assez humiliante pour lui, et sans doute pour elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle s'était conduite comme une idiote, elle s'en rendait compte de plus en plus clairement. Depuis trois semaines, il la tourmentait un peu plus chaque jour, et lorsqu'elle avait enfin la chance de le surprendre en position de faiblesse, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se laisser attendrir. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était si faible. Il fallait sans doute un cœur plus dur pour sortir victorieux d'une guerre.

Il était midi, et elle était retournée s'allonger sur son lit. Elle se sentait de moins en moins l'envie de passer la journée dans la bibliothèque, sans doute parce que ce qu'elle devait y faire devenait plus déplaisant de jour en jour. Alors elle s'était accordé une pause un peu plus tôt que l'heure habituelle de son déjeuner, et elle en profitait pour ruminer ses pensées sombres.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, ce matin, jeune fille, fit remarquer Dorea Black de l'insupportable ton arrogant qui ne la quittait jamais.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le tableau suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. De là où elle était, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en apercevoir l'occupante. De mauvaise grâce, elle se redressa sur un coude et fixa la dame du portrait.

- Vous par contre, vous avez l'air en pleine forme, répondit-elle sombrement.

Dorea Black écarta la réponse d'un geste négligent.

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de débiter des inepties.

Hermione poussa un soupir excédé. Cette femme pouvait être un pot de colle insupportable quand elle s'y mettait. Elle avait presque envie de retourner dans la bibliothèque pour lui échapper. Elle répondit cependant. En partie parce qu'il était difficile de résister à une telle autorité, et en partie parce que cela faisait quand même du bien de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si ce n'était qu'à un tableau. Ou peut-être justement parce que c'était un tableau : ce n'était pas comme si elle se souciait de ce que Mme Potter pouvait penser d'elle.

- Je me suis conduite comme une idiote avec votre neveu.

- Mon _arrière-petit-neveu_, rectifia le portrait sèchement. Eh bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans cet état, ça changera de toutes les idioties qu'il fait lui-même d'habitude.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait le peu d'estime que Dorea avait pour Malefoy.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois-ci ? reprit l'imposante femme avec autorité.

Cette fois, Hermione chercha ses mots un moment avant de se décider à répondre.

- J'ai fait quelque chose pour lui... par pure faiblesse, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il ne me rendra jamais la pareille, bien au contraire. J'ai été stupide.

Dorea Black observa la jeune fille en silence, puis décréta :

- Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse que de laisser parler son cœur, et encore moins de la stupidité. Par contre, c'est particulièrement idiot de se mentir sur ses propres sentiments, parce que la vérité n'en est que plus douloureuse quand elle finit par s'imposer. Et cela arrive toujours tôt ou tard, vous pouvez en être sûre.

Hermione la contempla sans comprendre.

- Mais je ne...

- Ce n'est pas de vous que je parle, jeune gourde ! Je parle de Drago. Une personne noble et digne de respect est capable de reconnaître ce qu'elle ressent et d'agir en conséquence. Elle ne se voile pas la face lâchement comme une autruche qui enfouit sa tête dans le sable. Ça, ce n'est pas digne de la noble lignée des Black. Heureusement, ce freluquet n'en est pas un, il me fait un peu moins honte ainsi. Il a bien tout hérité de son père.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec un tel mépris qu'il en était presque palpable. Hermione la dévisageait, interloquée, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ne me fixez pas comme cela, ou je vais devoir revenir sur ce que j'ai dit à propos de votre hypothétique stupidité ! lança-t-elle sèchement. Et maintenant, cessez de faire cette tête de six pieds de long, elle vous rend particulièrement laide.

Sur ces paroles sans réplique, Dorea Black releva le menton et quitta son cadre.

Hermione resta longtemps assise sur le lit à retourner ses mots dans son esprit, cherchant à en déceler le sens. De quels sentiments parlait-elle ? Des sentiments que, d'après elle, Malefoy éprouvait ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, en essayant de répondre à cette question, de penser à ce qu'elle avait décelé en son geôlier la veille, cette émotion qui avait levé les barrières de son cœur et l'avait décidée à lui venir en aide. Que cachait-il donc ? Elle était de plus en plus certaine qu'il y avait là bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Moins de deux jours auparavant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait insensiblement baissé sa garde, et s'était juré de ne plus oublier que Malefoy était un ennemi, mais elle sentait qu'elle revenait déjà sur cette décision.

Quelque chose lui échappait, et elle avait de plus en plus envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à comprendre, elle aurait une chance de le faire changer d'avis, et renoncer à son projet. Il faisait visiblement tous les efforts pour être impassible et inflexible en sa présence, mais si elle parvenait à briser cette coquille... Était-elle capable de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ? C'était un véritable défi, mais Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne que la difficulté faisait reculer, bien au contraire. Elle venait de découvrir une issue possible à sa situation, et elle n'hésita pas un instant à s'y engager. Advienne que pourra, elle n'avait pas peur : après tout, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Victoire et défaite

_Surprise, surprise ! Après presque un an, me voilà de retour avec quelques nouveaux chapitres ! J'en ai 3 en réserve en plus de celui-ci, pour m'assurer de ne pas être à court avant un moment. J'espère que cette pause aura été la plus longue dans l'écriture de cette fic, et que tout ira plus vite désormais. Toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs qui ont du attendre si longtemps, et un grand merci à vous si vous me suivez encore après tout ce temps !_

_Petite note : Certaines personnes m'ont envoyé des messages auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre car leur messagerie privée est désactivée. Si vous vous reconnaissez, pensez à me donner un moyen de communiquer avec vous pour que je puisse vous répondre !  
_

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Merci à Dauphin Noire qui a répondu présente après ma longue absence pour se charger de la correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 - Victoire et défaite**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger à l'heure du dîner, Hermione voyait Malefoy d'un oeil nouveau. Il leva les yeux à son arrivée, puis reporta son regard sur le menu qu'il était en train de consulter. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il ne montrait aucun signe pouvant indiquer qu'il avait les évènements de la veille en mémoire. Du moins, pour l'instant. A mesure que le repas progressait, cependant, elle s'apercevait que l'ambiance n'était pas exactement la même que les autres soirs. La distance froide qui les avait toujours séparés jusqu'alors semblait s'être atténuée, comme si chacun n'avait besoin de mots pour savoir que l'autre se souvenait. Hermione se surprit à observer Malefoy pendant qu'il mangeait, et plusieurs fois, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait lui aussi. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent jamais très longtemps, mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, car chacun avait découvert en l'autre une facette inconnue et qui l'intriguait. Hermione, qui devenait de plus en plus habile à mettre un nom sur les impressions fugitives qu'elle éprouvait, décida qu'il s'agissait dans ce cas de curiosité.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait au cours de leurs dîners – ou du moins pas depuis le tout premier soir. Elle parla.

- J'ai discuté avec le portrait ton arrière-grande-tante, aujourd'hui, dit-elle lorsque les entrées furent remplacées par le plat de résistance, un risotto aux fruits de mer à l'air particulièrement appétissant.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, une légère surprise visible sur ses traits par ailleurs indéchiffrables.

- La vieille Dorea ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis, comme il semblait attendre qu'elle en dise d'avantage, elle ajouta :

- Elle a son caractère, mais à force, je commence à l'apprécier.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils et entama son assiette.

- Tu es consciente, j'espère, qu'elle pourrait parler pendant des heures si elle a l'impression que tu l'écoutes.

- Oh, je l'en crois parfaitement capable, rétorqua Hermione.

Elle eut un petit rire, et lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction, elle s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que Drago avait également esquissé un bref sourire. Elle faillit se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Bien sûr, elle avait intentionnellement adopté une attitude plus détendue ce soir, dans l'espoir de commencer à opérer le rapprochement qu'elle avait projeté après sa conversation avec Mme Potter. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela marche si facilement. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un sourire, et il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire, sincèrement du moins, depuis le temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, elle considérait cela comme un progrès remarquable.

- Alors, de quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ? demanda-t-il après un moment d'une voix neutre.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il le demande, et avait préparé sa réponse, mais elle n'en choisit pas moins ses mots avec soin, et une certaine appréhension.

- Rien de vraiment positif. Je me demande s'il existe une seule personne au monde dont elle a une bonne opinion.

Il y eut un temps de silence, pendant lequel Malefoy ne laissa voir aucune réaction particulière, et seul le cliquetis des couverts se faisait entendre. Puis, au moment où elle désespérait qu'il réponde, et se résignait à considérer sa tentative échouée, il dit avec mépris :

- Elle ne t'aime pas parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et elle ne m'aime pas parce que je suis un Malefoy. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime personne d'autre.

L'opinion personnelle d'Hermione était que Dorea semblait en vouloir bien plus à Malefoy qu'à elle, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la remarque la plus intelligente à faire à cet instant précis, alors elle la garda pour elle. De toute façon, il y avait un autre point qui attisait beaucoup plus sa curiosité.

- Mais pourtant, les Malefoy sont des Sang-Pur...

- Et alors ? coupa-t-il avec irritation. Tu pense que c'est un critère suffisant pour se faire aimer et respecter de tout le monde ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

Hermione entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise, puis la referma. Évidemment, elle avait été idiote. Ce n'était pas parce que les soi-disant Sang-Pur excluaient tous ceux qui n'en étaient pas que tout était beau et paisible entre eux. En fait, pour ce qu'elle savait d'eux, il devait y avoir un degré remarquable de jalousie, rivalités, et mesquinerie entre ces familles. Heureusement qu'elles se mariaient entre elles, cela devait créer des liens qui minimisaient un tant soit peu les hostilités. Elle se dit soudain que ce devait être une vie bien triste, malgré les apparences.

Les assiettes furent enlevées une fois de plus, et remplacées par le dessert. Hermione s'aperçut avec surprise qu'ils n'avaient pas la même chose. Malefoy dut remarquer son étonnement, car il dit :

- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat noir.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Il s'en était aperçu ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement, elle se contenta d'un simple :

- Merci.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Dis-le à Gowny.

Le silence s'étira de nouveau entre eux, et ils finirent de manger. Puis Drago se leva de table, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Il partit sans l'attendre, comme à son habitude, et elle alla d'un pas traînant chercher ses notes avant de le rejoindre. Sa bonne humeur avait été de courte durée, et la minuscule victoire qu'elle avait remportée durant le dîner avait été vite éclipsée par la perspective de ce qui allait suivre. Il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière, désormais. Il n'y aurait plus de Malefoy ivre pour lui donner un sursis supplémentaire, et remettre au lendemain la tâche très désagréable qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle ferma les yeux et refoula les larmes qui commençaient à poindre. Elle ferma les yeux s'encouragea mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle devait être forte.

Elle poussa la porte du bureau de Malefoy et entra. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, puis dit :

- J'écoute.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas, fixant à la place son encrier avec intensité. Elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux vers ses feuillets, bien qu'elle n'en ait nul besoin: elle avait tellement lu et relu ces mots qu'elle les connaissait par coeur.

- Tout est une question de temps, commença-t-elle. Nous avons déjà établi que, tant qu'il vit chez sa tante, Harry est intouchable. Il s'agit donc de savoir quand il cessera de vivre chez elle. Il n'y a que trois possibilités : Avant son anniversaire, le jour de son anniversaire, ou après.

Elle risqua un coup d'oeil en direction de Malefoy, et vit qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa table. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis continua, en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Si j'étais un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix essayant de protéger Harry, voici ce que je penserais. Le jour de son anniversaire semble au premier abord être le meilleur moment, puisqu'il maximise le temps passé sous la protection magique de sa mère, tout en l'éloignant de l'endroit où il sera le plus facilement retrouvé dès que cette protection cesse. Mais d'un autre côté, en supposant que Tu-Sais-Qui soit au courant de ce point - et nous savons qu'il l'est- ce serait aussi une très mauvaise idée puisque c'est probablement le jour où la maison des Dursley sera le mieux surveillée. Dès qu'il mettra un pied dehors, les Mangemorts lui tomberont dessus. Sauf s'il tente de transplaner ou d'utiliser le réseau des Cheminées magiques... Mais tu m'as bien dit que tous deux sont surveillés par les alliés de Tu-Sais-Qui au Ministère ?

Drago hocha simplement la tête.

- Donc, ce n'est pas une option viable. Ne reste plus que la voie des airs, qui sera particulièrement dangereuse ce jour-là, comme je viens de l'expliquer. La deuxième possibilité serait qu'il ne parte pas le jour de son anniversaire, mais plus tard. C'est aussi une mauvaise idée, parce que dès qu'il aura 17 ans, sa protection disparaîtra, et plus rien n'empêchera les Mangemorts d'entrer dans la maison et de l'attaquer. La troisième possibilité serait qu'il parte avant. Il rapproche ainsi le moment où il ne sera plus protégé, mais il a l'avantage de la surprise, puisque Tu-Sais-Qui n'a aucun moyen de savoir quand il partira. D'un autre côté, il y a des Mangemorts qui surveillent la maison des Dursley de jour comme de nuit, et au moindre mouvement suspect, ils appelleront sans doute les renforts. Malgré tout, cela prendra sûrement du temps, et l'Ordre du Phénix aura un certain avantage. C'est la meilleure solution.

- Donc, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? interrogea Drago.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Si c'est ce qu'ils font, c'est particulièrement mauvais pour toi, puisque tu n'as aucun moyen de prédire le jour où ça arrivera, ce qui complique beaucoup les choses. Mais ils pourraient aussi décider de ne pas le faire, et de compter sur le comportement très prévisible des Mangemorts dans les deux autres cas de figure pour leur tendre un piège. En fait, si le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry arrive et qu'il est toujours chez les Dursley, tu peux être sûr que l'Ordre du Phénix a un autre plan en tête. Et si les Mangemorts décident d'attaquer la maison, ils iront probablement se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Il réfléchit un instant, tapotant machinalement des doigts sur la table dans un geste de nervosité.

- Quel genre de plan ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de le prédire. Je ne peux que faire des suppositions, qui pourraient être complètement fausses...

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, coupa Drago.

Elle hocha la tête. Évidemment.

- Il pourrait y avoir tout un groupe de membres de l'Ordre embusqués à l'intérieur, prêts à engager la bataille avec les Mangemorts dès leur arrivée. Pendant qu'ils seraient occupés à se battre, quelques-uns d'entre eux s'enfuiraient avec Harry sans attirer l'attention, avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité et de quelques sortilèges de désillusion.

- Mais comment pourraient-ils entrer chez les Dursley sans se faire remarquer ? Toutes les allées et venues sont surveillées.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Tu-Sais-Qui n'a aucune raison de faire surveiller les gens qui _entrent_ dans la maison. Seulement ceux qui sortent. Il leur suffirait de se cacher dans la voiture à quelques kilomètres de là, et d'entrer avec dans le garage.

- Oh.

Il avait un ton de surprise mêlé d'une pointe d'admiration. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Hermione réprima un sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un réagir sur ce ton à ses paroles. C'était le ton qui voulait dire : « C'est brillant ! Tellement simple, et pourtant, je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même. » Elle chassa bien vite cet instant de fierté, cependant, car quelle que soit sa valeur de ce stratagème, elle venait de l'anéantir en le livrant sur un plateau d'argent au représentant de ses ennemis. Elle pria intérieurement que l'Ordre du Phénix ait de meilleures idées en réserve, et surtout qu'elles ne lui viennent pas à l'esprit, à elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle maudissait son intelligence, et espérait de tout son cœur manquer de discernement sur ce problème. Elle reprit la parole.

- Donc, c'est une possibilité. Si ça arrive, il faudra que les Mangemorts soient préparés à toutes les éventualités.

- Ne pas envoyer tout le monde à l'intérieur d'un coup. Surveiller en même temps la maison de tous côtés.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et les autres possibilités ? demanda Drago. Que pourrait-il arriver d'autre ?

Il ne la regardait toujours pas en face, et elle commençait à trouver son attitude agaçante. Quoi encore ? Avait-il honte de ce qu'il faisait ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en n'était que plus pitoyable. Il décidait seul de ses actions, et si ses propres choix lui faisaient honte, eh bien, il n'avait qu'à les changer. Puis elle se souvint de son projet, de sa ferme décision de découvrir ce qu'il cachait, de le comprendre et de le faire changer d'avis. Elle se força à calmer son énervement, se disant que le comportement de Malefoy était un pas de plus sur la bonne voie. S'il éprouvait un quelconque remords, cela ne faisait que le rendre plus fragile. Cela lui offrirait, peut-être, une voie d'entrée, un point faible par lequel elle pourrait commencer à casser la coquille. Elle reprit une inspiration et se remit à parler.

- C'est pour l'instant la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, du moins dans l'éventualité où Harry resterait dans la maison de sa tante jusque après que sa protection se soit dissipée. Mais si c'est ce qu'ils décident de faire, un signe avant-coureur pourrait être le départ des Dursley. Si l'Ordre prévoit une bataille dans leur maison, ils ne voudront sûrement pas risquer la vie de la famille de Harry. Ils les feront donc partir avant la date fatidique.

Drago hocha la tête. Il considérait visiblement cette supposition censée.

- Et si Potter quitte la maison avant que la protection ne cesse ? Quels seraient leurs plans ?

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est plus compliqué. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser en détail.

C'était un peu exagéré, sachant qu'elle avait eu deux journées entières à y consacrer, mais elle avait été particulièrement démotivée et, elle devait l'admettre, n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier pour être productive.

- Très bien, répondit Malefoy. Sois plus efficace demain. J'ai besoin d'aller plus vite que ça, et tu en es parfaitement capable. Je veux le double du travail d'aujourd'hui pour demain soir.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Il avait peut-être des remords, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'enfoncer le clou aussi profondément que possible. Il savait qu'avec l'ordre direct qu'il venait de donner, elle serait forcée de lui obéir. Après quelques secondes passées à s'assurer que sa voix serait stable, elle demanda :

- Je peux partir ?

- Oui.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, s'efforçant de calmer la haine quelque peu oubliée au fond d'elle qui menaçait de refaire surface, bouillonnant avec autant d'ardeur que jamais.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Projets et imprévus

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Merci à Dauphin Noire pour la correction de ce chapitre !  
_

_Et bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 - Projets et imprévus  
**

Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque le lendemain, afin de réussir à abattre tout le travail que Drago avait exigé d'elle. Elle fit des recherches poussées sur les sortilèges permettant à quelqu'un de passer inaperçu, allant même jusqu'à fouiller dans les grimoires de magie noire de la collection des Malefoy. Après tout, si le but était de surprendre son adversaire, quoi de plus logique que d'utiliser ses propres armes contre lui ? Au fond d'elle, elle doutait cependant que l'Ordre s'abaisse à de telles pratiques, mais c'était une éventualité, et elle n'avait aucun remords à peut-être diriger Malefoy sur une fausse piste.

Lorsqu'elle referma, dégoûtée, le cinquième ouvrage rempli de descriptions macabres et de recommandations sinistres, elle décida de s'accorder une pause. Tandis qu'elle dégustait la salade de fruits frais que lui avait apportée Gowny, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers la courte conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son geôlier le soir précédent, au cours du repas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question : Pourquoi donc Dorea Black détestait-elle les Malefoy ? Et si c'était le cas, que faisait son portrait dans la demeure de Drago ? Pourquoi vouloir garder l'image de quelqu'un qui vous méprise ? Elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à ces questions de la part du principal intéressé. Sa réaction de la veille avait prouvé que le sujet était délicat et qu'il n'avait nulle envie de l'aborder. Mais peut-être aurait-elle plus de résultats si elle s'adressait à Dorea elle-même ?

Déterminée à le découvrir, elle quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, cependant, elle eut la déception de constater que la sorcière n'était pas dans son cadre.

- Celle-là, toujours là quand on n'en veut pas, mais impossible à trouver quand on a besoin d'elle ! marmonna-t-elle avec frustration.

Pour la forme, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres tableaux sur son passage tandis qu'elle regagnait la bibliothèque, mais comme elle s'y attendait, Dorea ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle retrouva sa table de travail sans enthousiasme, son moral ayant pris un coup après que son excitation momentanée ait été abattue si rapidement. Avec un soupir, elle se remit au travail.

* * *

Drago transplana devant l'entrée de son donjon, et y pénétra en claquant la porte derrière lui avec fracas. Il détestait Severus Rogue. Il détestait les Mangemorts. Il détestait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il détestait l'Ordre du Phénix. Il _haïssait_ Harry Potter. Il ne supportait plus Hermione Granger, et il se dégoûtait lui-même. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Était-ce trop demander ?

Il enfila les couloirs à grands pas furieux et arriva à son bureau. Évidemment, que c'était trop demander. Bien sûr, il était ridicule de se poser la question : la guerre battait son plein, et il n'était pas une personne en Angleterre qui pouvait se permettre le luxe de ne pas choisir son camp. Et surtout pas lui. Mais justement, cela le frustrait au plus haut point, et à l'instant précis, il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler.

Il envoya une statuette en cristal se fracasser contre le mur, renversa l'étagère sur laquelle elle s'était trouvée, puis se mit en devoir de mettre la tapisserie derrière en pièces à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Lorsque la chambre eut totalement pris l'aspect d'un champ de bataille, il se laissa tomber sur ce qui restait de son fauteuil rembourré et poussa un soupir. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il y était presque. Encore quelques semaines, peut-être même moins s'il avait de la chance, et tout serait terminé. Il réussirait la mission qu'il s'était donnée, et il pourrait enfin se fondre dans la masse des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se faire oublier jusqu'à ce que la guerre s'achève. Cela n'avait rien de glorieux, mais il était un Serpentard après tout. Les Serpentards appréciaient la gloire, mais ils chérissaient encore plus la sécurité.

Il agita sa baguette et prononça quelques formules magiques pour remettre la pièce en ordre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, tout n'était pas complètement réparé, mais au moins l'endroit avait de nouveau l'air vivable. Gowny s'occuperait du reste. Il s'assit à sa table et sortit ses papiers. Il y avait là les notes d'Hermione, et ses propres travaux. Il les parcourut pendant un moment, puis sortit sa plume et son encrier pour ajouter quelques idées supplémentaires. Avec un peu de chance, après ce soir, il aurait suffisamment d'informations pour soumettre une ébauche de plan au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela aiderait déjà beaucoup, il en était certain.

* * *

Le dîner ce soir-là fut plus silencieux que la veille. Hermione cherchait quelque chose à dire qui inciterait Drago à s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle, dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer là où, la veille, la conversation s'était interrompue à cause de sa remarque maladroite sur les familles de sang pur. Mais à chaque fois qu'une idée lui venait, elle se répétait mentalement sa réplique sous une vingtaine de formes différentes, puis l'abandonnait, insatisfaite. Malefoy quant à lui semblé plongé dans ses pensées, et il ne souffla mot jusqu'au dessert. Presque à la fin du repas, cependant, il s'adressa à elle pour demander :

- As-tu fait des progrès aujourd'hui ?

Hermione marqua une pause avant de répondre. Il lui parlait, c'était une bonne chose, mais il parlait de la mission qu'il lui avait confiée, ce qui l'était beaucoup moins. Elle se demanda si elle arriverait à détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus intéressant.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Je crois n'avoir jamais lu autant de livres de magie noire en un seul jour.

- Tu m'en vois désolé pour la pureté de ton âme, dit-il ironiquement.

Il semblait se moquer d'elle, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle devina que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Hermione hésita un court instant, puis décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'enfoncer le clou.

- Mon âme se porte bien, merci. Mais je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par l'ampleur de ta collection. Je tremble à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'un fragment d'une réserve immense, quelque part dans un manoir obscur...

Elle jouait sur un terrain glissant, elle le savait. Il lui avait dit le premier jour que cette bibliothèque rassemblait l'ensemble des livres de la famille Malefoy, mais elle avait feint de l'avoir oublié dans l'espoir de lui tirer un indice sur l'un des problèmes qui la taraudaient : Mais où étaient donc les Malefoy ? Pourquoi leur fils vivait-il seul, avec ce qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, ressemblait beaucoup à leurs trésors de famille ? Avaient-ils vidé le manoir ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Elle s'efforça cependant de ne pas laisser voir à quel point chacun de ses mots était soigneusement pesé, prenant le même air sarcastique que son adversaire.

- Vraiment ? dit-il. Je ne vais pas te contredire, je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de trembler.

Hermione poussa un cri intérieur de déception. Raté. C'était bien la peine de se donner tout se mal... Un instant plus tard, cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était découragée trop vite :

- Mais ne te fais pas trop d'idées à propos du Manoir Malefoy, lança-t-il sur un ton plus sombre en repoussant sa chaise pour se lever de table. Quoi que tu en imagines, ce n'est probablement plus d'actualité en ce moment.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, montrant clairement qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Ce qui était tant mieux, car Hermione aurait eu bien du mal à trouver quelque chose d'autre à ajouter. Elle le suivit silencieusement hors de la pièce, digérant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle prit place face à lui dans son bureau, comme à son habitude, Hermione ne se sentait pas particulièrement triomphante. Bien sûr, elle avait réussi à lui tirer quelques mots des plus intéressants, mais elle avait l'impression d'avancer à une vitesse de tortue, tandis que la machine infernale de Voldemort, elle, ne faisait que s'accélérer de jour en jour. Le temps, quant à lui, filait bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et comptant les jours depuis son arrivée ici, elle se rendait compte que l'anniversaire de Harry approchait à grands pas. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment aller plus vite sans compromettre tout son plan et réduire à néant ses chances, si infimes soient-elles. Assez frustrée, elle fit néanmoins de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître, et elle s'apprêtait à commencer son rapport quand un « pop ! » sonore l'interrompit. Gowny venait de transplaner au milieu de la pièce.

- Gowny présente ses excuses au Maître Malefoy, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une vois précipitée en s'inclinant plus bas que terre, Gowny ne se permettrait jamais de déranger le Maître, Monsieur, mais un visiteur est venu voir Maître Malefoy et a refusé d'attendre dans le salon, il arrive, Monsieur.

À ces mots, Malefoy bondit de son siège et contourna sa table en deux enjambées, saisissant Hermione par le bras pour la faire lever de force.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le retenir, espèce d'elfe inutile ! cria-t-il en entraînant Hermione vers la porte dont elle savait qu'elle donnait sur ses appartements privés. Mais comment...

Il s'interrompit, ne semblant pas trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère. Hermione, qui avait à peine eu le temps d'attraper ses papiers avant d'être arrachée à sa chaise, le suivit tant bien que mal tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte à la volée et la projetait sans plus de cérémonie dans le couloir derrière. Elle trébucha, essaya de reprendre son équilibre, mais son pied se déroba sous elle avec un craquement inquiétant et elle s'écroula à terre avec un cri de douleur.

- Tais-toi et disparais ! lança-t-il à l'elfe qui, le visage aplati contre la moquette, se confondait toujours en excuses tout en se tapant vigoureusement la tête de ses poings fermés.

Gowny transplana aussitôt, et Malefoy se retourna vers Hermione, qui ne s'était pas encore relevée. Dans le silence enfin rétabli, on pouvait percevoir le bruit de chaussures claquant sur le sol de pierre, qui se rapprochaient rapidement.

- Ne fais pas le moindre bruit, dit-il en baissant la voix. Ma vie en dépend, et la tienne aussi.

Puis il referma la porte et Hermione se retrouva seule. De l'autre côté de la cloison, elle entendit Malefoy avancer son fauteuil et se rasseoir à son bureau au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait. Tentant d'ignorer sa cheville gauche qui la lançait douloureusement, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. La voix de Malefoy lui parvint, à peine étouffée par la paroi qui les séparait, d'une froideur glaciale.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Et de quel droit vous introduisez-vous chez moi ?

Le petit rire méprisant qui lui répondit, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille : il appartenait à Severus Rogue. Elle fut un instant confuse. Que faisait-il là ? Était-il toujours un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être pourrait-il lui venir en aide. Si seulement elle pouvait lui signaler sa présence... Bien sûr, la marque l'en empêcherait sûrement, mais peut-être pourrait-elle résister ? Peut-être parviendrait-elle à crier pendant ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'être obligée de s'arrêter ? Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas sure que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Dumbledore avait toujours fait confiance à Rogue, elle s'en souvenait. Mais Dumbledore était mort... Alors qu'elle hésitait, l'ancien maître des Potions prit la parole de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'envoie. Vous ne prétendriez pas fermer votre porte au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago ?

Elle entendit la chaise qu'elle avait occupée un moment plus tôt racler le sol tandis qu'il s'asseyait sans en avoir été prié. Lorsque la voix de Malefoy s'éleva de nouveau, un élancement plus pénible que les précédents l'étourdit un instant et l'empêcha de prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Pour la première fois, elle prit la peine d'examiner son pied, et s'aperçut que sa cheville rougie enflait à vue d'œil, déjà à moitié plus grande que sa taille habituelle. Elle essaya de déplacer son pied, et dut s'arrêter immédiatement pour ne pas crier.

« Oh, non, songea-t-elle consternée. Et voilà que je me suis fait une belle entorse... »

Pour se distraire de la douleur, elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Rogue, disait Malefoy avec une irritation manifeste. Et arrêtez de faire ça !

Il y eut une détonation et un bruit de fracas. Hermione devina que quelqu'un venait de lancer un sort.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Drago, mais j'ai quand même vingt ans d'expérience de plus que vous en ce qui concerne les duels, lâcha Rogue sèchement. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et il poursuivit :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas content de savoir que vous êtes si peu coopératif. Vous avez beaucoup en jeu, je vous le rappelle. Je serais plus prudent si j'étais vous.

La voix de Malefoy lui parvint, beaucoup plus proche, comme s'il se tenait juste à côté de la porte de communication :

- Épargnez votre salive, je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. Et je dirai au Seigneur des Ténèbres moi-même tout ce qu'il voudra savoir. Dites-lui que je serai là dans moins d'une heure.

Il y eut un claquement de porte, puis le silence, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait peut-être de perdre son unique chance de se sortir de cette prison. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir plus confiance en Malefoy qu'en Rogue, au contraire. Malgré ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il était fort possible que tout ceci ne soit qu'une couverture, et que le professeur soit toujours du côté de l'Ordre. Évidemment, enfermée ici depuis des semaines, elle était complètement coupée de ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Rogue était sous la protection de Dumbledore, tandis que Malefoy était son meurtrier. Elle poussa un soupir. C'était trop tard à présent. Elle n'avait pas réagi, et c'était trop tard.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Collaboration

_Avertissements : Cette fanfic ne respecte pas la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7. Elle contient des scènes de violence et de sexe explicites ; elle est donc destinée à un public averti._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14 - Collaboration**

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte de communication s'ouvrit, et Malefoy s'avança vers Hermione. Voyant qu'elle était toujours à terre, il posa un genou au sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle remarqua qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Se souvenant à quel point il avait été douillet lorsqu'il avait été blessé par Buck en troisième année, elle se dit une fois de plus qu'il avait bien changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pas un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione supposa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler.

- Je pense que j'ai une entorse. À la cheville gauche, marmonna-t-elle en le laissant de mauvaise grâce s'approcher pour regarder son pied de plus près.

- Ça n'a pas l'air bien grave. Ça peut sûrement se soigner facilement avec un ou deux sortilèges.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Que tu sais exécuter à la perfection, sans doute ?

Il s'assombrit.

- Non, mais il faudra bien que j'essaie, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec brusquerie. Tu peux marcher ?

Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, et avec beaucoup d'effort, parvint finalement à se mettre en position assise. Malefoy, qui s'était relevé, la regardait sans un geste pour lui venir en aide.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus que ça, dit-elle, exaspérée par son attitude.

- Bon.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, et par réflexe, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- _Mobilicorpus_ !

Elle sentit son corps s'élever lentement dans les airs, jusqu'à être suspendu à environ un mètre du sol. Il la fit flotter le long du couloir en direction de la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre, puis la contourna, tout en gardant sa baguette pointée sur elle, pour tourner la poignée. Peu rassurée, elle ne s'autorisa à respirer que lorsqu'il l'eut déposée en douceur sur le lit, et que le sort fut levé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé perdre le contact du sol, ni sur un balai, ni sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. En fait, elle s'était attendue au pire, qu'il ne maîtrise pas bien sa baguette, qu'elle heurte le plafond ou les murs, ou qu'elle ne tombe soudainement sur sa cheville blessée et ne se fasse très mal. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, osa-t-elle enfin tandis qu'il tirait une chaise vers le lit pour s'asseoir.

Sans répondre, il haussa la voix et appela son elfe.

- Gowny !

La vieille elfe apparut au pied du lit, la tête constellée de bleus qu'elle s'était sans doute infligée elle-même après la colère de son maître un peu plus tôt. Apitoyée, Hermione ressentit un grand élan de compassion pour la pauvre créature, mais Malefoy ne semblait nullement troublé.

- Apporte-moi le vieux grimoire des Black, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut avec la détonation habituelle, puis réapparut une poignée de secondes plus tard, un épais volume à la couverture pelée et brunâtre entre les mains. Elle le tendit à Malefoy, avant de disparaître. Hermione remarqua que les inscriptions sur la couverture étaient en runes anciennes, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le volume, elle put s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le cas partout dans le livre. Sur certaines pages s'étalait une calligraphie recherchée, avec des enluminures, comme dans certains livres très anciens de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tandis que d'autres chapitres semblaient écrits d'une plume plus moderne.

Il s'arrêta finalement à une page et la parcourut des yeux, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Voilà, dit-il. Ce sortilège devrait guérir ta cheville.

- Attends une minute, protesta Hermione, qui ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce vieux grimoire empestant la magie noire. De quel sortilège s'agit-il, exactement ? Tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre ? Comment sais-tu qu'il marche ? Et sais-tu seulement le lancer ?

Il lui mit le livre sous le nez, et pointa une ligne de son doigt pâle. Elle lut : « _Vulnexu Ligatum _: Pour la réparation des foulures, déchirures, et fractures mineures. Mouvement circulaire rapide terminé en balayant la zone exacte à soigner. Lacerta Black, 1791. »

- Ce grimoire est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Chacun de ses sortilèges a été transmis de génération en génération comme un secret précieux. Tu peux être certaine que tout ce qu'il contient est d'une authenticité à toute épreuve. Maintenant, tu me laisses te soigner, oui ou non ?

Il avait sorti sa baguette magique, et elle lui jeta un regard incertain. Il n'avait pas dit s'il avait déjà utilisé ce sort dans le passé. Probablement pas.

- Et si je le faisais moi-même ? risqua-t-elle.

- Parce que tu as beaucoup d'expérience que moi ? railla-t-il.

Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer.

- Non, mais je préfèrerais quand même.

Il secoua la tête.

- Si tu crois que je vais te donner ma baguette magique, tu rêves.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? s'exclama-t-elle, excédée. Que je te tue ? Je croyais que ton génial sortilège d'asservissement te protégeait de ce genre de risques !

- Ne discute pas, riposta-t-il sèchement. Tu n'auras pas ma baguette.

Elle aurait voulu argumenter encore, mais sa marque se mit à picoter et les mots ne semblaient plus vouloir se former dans sa bouche. Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait une fois de plus réduite au silence.

- Alors, tu vas le faire quand même, c'est ça ? dit-elle finalement avec rancœur.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, sauf si tu tiens à rester clouée au lit pendant une ou deux semaines.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si pire.

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu préfères être immobilisée pendant des jours, puis boiter pendant des semaines, plutôt que de me laisser lancer un malheureux sortilège sur ta cheville ?

- Les Moldus le font tout le temps, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi. D'abord, il faut mettre de la glace pour apaiser la douleur et réduire l'enflure. Ensuite, il faut utiliser une crème anti-inflammatoire, et mettre un bandage pour immobiliser le pied. Pour se déplacer, on utilise des béquilles.

Malefoy semblait avoir perdu le fil au bout de la deuxième phrase.

- Une crème anti-quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que des becs grilles ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais il lui coupa la parole.

- De toute façon, ce ne sont que des histoires. Tout l'intérêt d'être un sorcier est de ne pas avoir à souffrir misérablement et inutilement comme le font les Moldus. Je n'ai que faire de tes caprices, il n'est pas question que tu restes infirme alors que je pourrais tout arranger en moins d'une minute. Je te conseille de ne pas bouger.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le pied d'Hermione, et s'apprêta à prononcer la formule.

- Et si ça ratait ? s'écria-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de l'arrêter. Et si par erreur, tu m'amputais de mon pied, ou pire, de ma jambe ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

- Tu es insupportable, Granger.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis abaissa sa baguette.

- Très bien. Nous allons le faire à ta manière, dit-il enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ayant peine à croire à sa chance, Hermione sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Puis, très vite, elle se ressaisit, et prit les choses en main.

- Il faut commencer par mettre de la glace sur l'entorse, expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais faire ce sortilège d'eau glacée que nous a appris Flitwick en troisième année n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa un sourcil méprisant.

- Évidemment.

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son pied, et fit s'écouler de son extrémité un filet d'eau qui se déversait au ralenti et gelait en quelques secondes au contact de l'air libre. Hermione frissonna au contact de l'eau glaciale, mais presque aussitôt, elle sentit que sa douleur s'atténuait légèrement. C'était peu, mais à cet instant, même l'aide la plus infime lui semblait digne d'une éternelle reconnaissance. Malefoy recouvrit la zone enflée sur le côté intérieur de la cheville, mais il lui fallait aussi atteindre l'autre côté, qui reposait contre le lit parce qu'Hermione avait replié sa jambe devant elle.

- Il faut que tu soulèves ton pied, dit-il.

Il lui fallut remonter l'ourlet de sa robe, et avec beaucoup de précautions, s'appuyant sur une main, elle glissa l'autre sous son mollet pour soutenir sa jambe tandis qu'elle la soulevait de quelques centimètres. Elle réprima un gémissement quand, perdant le support du lit, son pied se mit à pendre dans le vide, tirant douloureusement sur la partie blessée. Malefoy s'en rendit compte, et il prit alors l'extrémité du pied dans sa main pour le redresser et soulager la tension. Trop surprise par ce geste pour réagir, Hermione resta silencieuse tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur le côté extérieur de sa cheville et achevait son travail. Il l'aida ensuite à reposer sa jambe dans une position plus confortable, et qui requerrait moins de déplacements la prochaine fois qu'il faudrait s'en occuper.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle quand ce fut fini.

Il inclina vaguement la tête, évitant son regard, puis demanda :

- Quoi d'autre ?

Ravie d'avoir un prétexte pour penser à autre chose, elle réfléchit un moment puis expliqua :

- La glace est utile, mais elle ne soignera pas l'entorse. Idéalement, il faudrait une sorte de potion ou de pommade... Est-ce que tu as de la Gorgée de Désenflage ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- L'antidote à la potion d'Enflure ? Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

Elle nota, impressionnée, qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, et se souvint qu'à Poudlard, il était le seul qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle en Potions... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Harry trouve cet horrible livre, mais ça ne comptait pas.

- Je sais, mais je parie qu'il ne faudrait pas la modifier beaucoup pour qu'elle fonctionne. Si tu me donnes de la documentation et quelques heures, je devrais pouvoir trouver un moyen de la rendre efficace sur mon entorse.

- Tu me fais perdre du temps précieux, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? grommela-t-il. Je dois en avoir dans mes réserves. Dis à Gowny de te trouver les livres qu'il faudra. Et en attendant ?

- Eh bien, il me faut une attelle, dit-elle, soulagée qu'il ait accepté. Quelque chose qui maintienne ma cheville en place et l'empêche de bouger. Même un simple bandage pourrait marcher. Une bande de tissu enroulée étroitement autour de mon pied.

Malefoy se leva et alla ouvrir un placard le long du mur opposé. Il en sortit une pile de linge propre et, lançant un sortilège sur le vêtement du dessus, il le mit en lambeaux.

- Ça, ça fera l'affaire ? interrogea-t-il.

- C'était l'une de tes robes de sorcier ! s'exclama Hermione en contemplant les lanières de tissu noir qu'il était en train d'assembler bout à bout à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Il eut un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

- J'en ai beaucoup. Une de plus ou de moins ne fera pas une grande différence.

Il se saisit de la longue bande ainsi formée, et entreprit de l'enrouler autour de la cheville d'Hermione. Elle lui indiqua comment la passer sous le pied et autour de la cheville afin d'immobiliser l'articulation, serrant les dents lorsque la pression augmentait sur les parties endolories. C'était une situation particulièrement étrange, presque irréelle : Drago Malefoy soignant sa cheville blessée, lui qui, pas si longtemps auparavant, n'avait pas hésité à lui lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable, et à l'asservir à l'aide de la pire magie noire. Visiblement, il s'en rendait compte aussi, car depuis un moment, il évitait son regard, et ses gestes maladroits trahissaient son malaise.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

- Pour l'instant, oui, je pense, répondit-elle en contemplant le résultat de ses efforts.

Dans le domaine des premiers soins, on avait certainement vu mieux, mais c'était plus qu'elle n'aurait osé espérer, et cela valait mieux que rien. Il se releva et alla prendre une longue cape abandonnée sur une chaise, qu'il enfila. Il s'examina dans le miroir. Sa blessure ne saignait plus. Il la nettoya à l'aide d'un sortilège rapide.

- J'aurais demandé à Gowny de te faire transplaner dans ta chambre, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, vu les circonstances. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici cette nuit, et je trouverai une solution demain. Je dois partir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sans plus un regard en sa direction, puis s'immobilisa la main sur la poignée.

- Merci de t'être tenue tranquille tout-à-l'heure, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Le claquement de la porte se refermant derrière lui se répercuta dans le silence de la chambre, et Hermione se rappela soudain qu'elle avait des dizaines de questions à lui poser à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre Rogue et lui ce soir-là. Il semblait qu'elles doivent rester pour le moment sans réponses.


End file.
